L'amant invisible
by Mlle Curly
Summary: Mathieu aime une fille, malgré son sale caractère. Il en est fou amoureux, mais Patron en aime une autre. Sa maladie qui jusqu'à là ne le dérangeait pas, commence à lui pourrir la vie, et l'entraîne dans une longue descente aux enfers. Agathe ne l'aide pas, elle est perdue dans une envie égoïste qui la ronge depuis longtemps, et ira jusqu'à profiter des faiblesses de son ami.
1. Chapitre I : L'alcool efface les maux

.

.

Hey les gens! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour ma nouvelle fanfiction de cinq chapitres, «L'amant invisible! »J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)_

Publié récemment par Hanté par l'amour et par une fanfiction précédente Les miracles de la science.

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour moi ce que vous avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer!**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~ L'amant invisible ~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre I :** _L'alcool efface tous les maux._

.

.

.

.

.

La fête battait son plein dans la grande pièce plongé dans le noir. La musique résonnait, faisant trembler les murs simples, blancs, humides de sueur et d'alcool, alors que le salon de cette modeste maison était seulement éclairé par plusieurs tâches de lumières vertes, bleues, roses et jaunes tournant en rond, provenant d'une boule à facette accrochée au plafond spécialement pour cette occasion. La salle était remplie de ses meubles habituels, mais aussi de pas mal de monde, de jeunes adultes dont l'âge allait d'environ vingt à trente ans. Sur la table basse se trouvaient plusieurs encas pour l'apéro et des bouteilles d'alcool.

 _De l'alcool pour s'amuser, pour oublier._

De la bière, de la tequila, de la vodka, ou encore différents cocktails. Le vent froid de janvier s'engouffrait dans la pièce par les portes fenêtres du balcon grandes ouvertes, où se retrouvaient plusieurs personnes pour fumer tranquillement dehors. Pourtant aucunes des personnes présentent ne semblaient remarquer l'air glacial, ivre d'alcool et d'un bonheur aussi intense qu'éphémère, ils dansaient collés les uns aux autres au milieu du salon. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient déjà souls, ne pensant plus au lendemain, à la gueule de bois qu'ils auraient ou à leurs vies mornes qui allaient reprendre leurs cours : métro boulot dodo. Mais ça n'était pas grave, ça leur faisait du bien de se détendre un peu, d'oublier leur quotidien.

 _Oublier juste le temps d'une soirée._

Ils étaient encore jeunes, ils pouvaient se le permettre. Et même vieux, pourquoi s'interdire ce genre de sortie ? A cause du travail, de la fatigue, des enfants ? Ou parce qu'au fur et à mesure du temps, notre capacité de récupération est moins performante ? Une ambiance assez festive, assez joviale animait la ville de Nantes, ce qui laissait croire à ses habitants que la population, même adulte, savait profiter de la vie, avoir d'autre priorité que leurs emplois et les gosses, et que certains ressentaient encore le besoin de se laisser aller.

Mathieu faisait partit de ces gens-là, et ce depuis toujours. Il préférait s'amuser quand ça n'allait pas, faire une pause dans sa vie pour faire la fête à chaque problème qu'il rencontrait, que ce soit dans sa vie professionnelle ou sentimentale. La grande ville de Nantes lui plaisait beaucoup, il s'y sentait vivant, et avait rencontré plein de personnes fantastiques, mais continuait malgré tout d'être harcelé sur les réseaux sociaux à cause de récents évènements tels que l'incident avec le Raptor, la culotte ou encore la fin de SLG. Il n'y faisait même plus attention, mais même s'il le cachait à ses proches, tous ces messages haineux avaient malgré tout un impact sur son morale. Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune vidéaste faisait actuellement une longue pause, peut-être éternelle, dans son travail sur YouTube. Il avait envie de revenir avec de nouveaux projets, de la fiction, travailler en collectif, faire quelque chose d'original, mais chaque fois qu'il se promenait sur Internet, il se disait que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Il était dans un coin de la pièce, en train de rire et de s'enfiler ce qui était sans doute son troisième verre de tequila, en plus de ses nombreuses canettes de bière. Il était ivre, il n'y avait aucun doute, mais il était encore lucide, et le sourire scotché sur son visage était plein d'insouciance. Il semblait beaucoup plus détendu et heureux qu'à l'accoutumé. C'était un soir de fête, un soir où il oubliait ses problèmes. Un soir où il se sentait vivant.

 _Un soir de fête._

 _Loin de ses problèmes._

Son t-shirt noir à l'effigie de Mario était trempé d'alcool, de sueur et peut-être d'autres fluides corporels. Malgré son état d'ébriété, le jeune homme était très élégant avec ses différents bracelets de force à son poignet droit, son jeans à trous où était accrochée une chainette punk, et ses lunettes bleues et rondes sur son nez. Il était en charmante compagnie, puisqu'à ses côtés se trouvait une demoiselle rousse au visage fin et aux beaux yeux bleus étincelants de vie, vêtue d'une jupe évasée bleue marine, et d'un chemisier blanc. Elle aussi ne semblait plus vraiment sobre, et les deux jeunes adultes riaient entre eux, pris d'un fou rire qu'ils ne pouvaient contenir.

Elle et Mathieu se connaissaient depuis bientôt deux ans, depuis que le petit châtain était sur Nantes, et ils s'entendaient à merveille. Ils avaient tous les deux la même vision du monde, les mêmes problèmes. L'impression de ne pas être écouté, la solitude qui leur bouffait les tripes, la peur de se retrouver seul.

 _La peur de mourir seul._

Parfois ils se sentaient prisonnier. Prisonnier de leurs émotions qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à exprimer, prisonnier du rôle qu'ils jouaient et se plaisaient à montrer à leurs proches. Ils se comprenaient, et même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, qu'un jour ils se perdraient de vue, il était toujours agréable de se sentir compris l'espace d'un instant.

Les deux adultes disparurent du salon en souriant, pour monter en titubant, main dans la main, les escaliers de la maison. Mathieu dans sa précipitation, manqua de se casser la gueule en loupant la dernière marche, ce qui les fit entrer dans un énième fou rire, alors que la jeune femme se tenait les côtes tant elle riait. Le vidéaste se releva, toujours aussi hâtivement, et tira la demoiselle dans la chambre de leur hôte, sans se soucier de savoir s'il en avait le droit ou non. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, tous les deux allongés sur le dos en train de fixer le plafond alors que leurs rires s'estompaient doucement.

La semi-obscurité de la pièce les entourait et les réconfortait d'une ambiance agréable alors que l'odeur d'encens de la chambre les faisait voyager dans les pays chauds, les pays d'Afrique. Le petit châtain tourna doucement la tête vers la jeune femme, bercé par la douce couleur grise des murs, étrangement serein. Elle regardait le plafond, ses longs cheveux roux éparpillés autours de sa tête formant une mer orangée à perte de vue, venant s'échouer sur les oreillers. Le vidéaste se redressa en s'appuyant sur son flanc gauche pour pouvoir être pleinement libre de ses mouvements, et se déplaça lentement de telle sorte à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. La jeune femme sembla enfin le remarquer, et sereine, sourit doucement en posant une main dans le dos du petit châtain, qui approcha doucement son visage du sien.

 _Elle était tellement baisable._

 _Lui aussi._

Plus rien n'existait autours d'eux, ils étaient trop soûl pour se soucier de ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il n'y avait que l'instant présent qui comptait, juste leur désir, leurs souffles courts qui s'entrechoquaient. Le regard voilé par l'alcool et la respiration lourde, Mathieu plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son amie en un baiser plein de passion, presque violent. La rousse, loin d'être dérangé par cette brutalité, enroula son bras droit autours de la nuque de l'homme au-dessus d'elle, et son bras gauche autours de son torse.

L'air dans la pièce était lourd, chargé de leur désir et de cette sensation d'interdit, ce moment charnel défendu qu'ils passaient ensemble, comme s'ils venaient de franchir une barrière invisible. Pourtant, ils étaient majeurs, consentant. Alors pourquoi tout semblait si compliqué dans leurs têtes, pourquoi tout se mélangeait ? Enivré par toutes ces émotions contradictoires, par ce baiser qui ne leur était pas permis et qui ne faisait qu'agrandir leur excitation, ils se laissèrent aller, leurs mains dansant sur le corps de l'autre.

 _Ils étaient jeunes._

 _Ils en avaient envie._

En voulant trouver une position plus confortable, souhaitant s'allonger davantage sur sa partenaire, Mathieu dans la précipitation, donna un coup de boule dans la tête de la jeune fille. A l'unisson, ils poussèrent un petit cri de douleur, portant leurs mains à leurs crânes, s'éloignant l'un de l'autre. Le petit châtain jura en grognant, avant de tourner la tête vers la demoiselle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent d'un rire franc, assez amusé par cette situation délirante. Il valait mieux en rire, non ?

Quelques secondes où minutes plus tard, ce n'était pas important, la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans la pièce avait totalement disparue alors que leurs rires s'atténuèrent. Avec un soupir d'aise, Mathieu se laissa tomber sur le matelas, sur le dos, souriant en observant le plafond où dansaient leurs ombres. La chambre était faiblement éclairée par une lampe sur la table de chevet, qui créait une lumière tamisée très agréable et douce pour les yeux des deux adultes. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient reprendre là où ils s'en étaient arrêtés, ce coup de boule semblait les avoir ramené sur terre.

 _Mais ils n'étaient pas déçus._

Mathieu sourit en repensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avec la jeune femme, amusé par cette connerie qu'ils allaient commettre. Il tourna les yeux pour regarder la demoiselle, allongé dans la même position que lui, regardant elle aussi le plafond. Agathe était son amie, pas sa copine, pas un coup d'un soir.

 _Juste une amie._

 _Il ne ressentait rien pour elle._

 _Elle non plus._

L'amour est un sentiment compliqué, Mathieu ne le savait que trop bien. Agathe était une fille belle, intelligente, drôle, avec du caractère, qui l'attirait physiquement. Elle était parfaite, il aurait dû être amoureux, le petit châtain en était intimement convaincu. Ils auraient tous les deux dû être épris l'un de l'autre, passer leur temps à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, se sentir léger et détendu, avoir quelqu'un qui nous soutient, nous sauve de notre quotidien. Pourtant ils ne ressentaient rien qui s'apparentait à de l'amour. Le vidéaste se sentait presque coupable de ne pas l'aimer.

 _Pas d'amour._

 _Pas de haine non plus._

Ce sont deux émotions plus proches qu'on ne le pense. Mais les deux adultes étaient de très bons amis, et n'éprouvaient aucun de ces deux sentiments. Juste de l'amitié, une amitié puissante mais passagère malgré tout, car rien dans la vie n'est éternelle, c'est un fait.

Le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux protagonistes n'était pas gênant, loin de là, il était même apaisant. Rien n'était gênant entre eux, même s'ils avaient pendant un instant pensé à se sauter. Ils avaient tous les deux une sexualité épanouie, et baiser ensemble ne les aurait pas dérangé, mais ils ne souhaitaient pas gâcher leur bonne entente avec un coup d'un soir. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé, ils le savaient, ils s'en fichaient éperdument.

 _Parler ne sert à rien._

Ils se comprenaient tous les deux par le regard, par la simple présence de l'autre, les paroles étaient inutiles. Agathe était heureuse d'avoir trouvé un homme comme Mathieu, qui la respectait, ne la forçait pas à faire des choses dont elle n'avait pas envie et surtout avec qui elle s'entendait si bien. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'histoire d'amour sérieuse, ne savait pas garder un homme et ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une relation amoureuse. Pour elle, Mathieu était le garçon parfait, si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne savait pas qui elle pourrait aimer. Elle se demandait parfois si elle était trop difficile, si elle n'en attendait pas trop.

La jeune femme enchaînait les petits jobs, et faisait de la photographie durant son temps libre. Elle aimait beaucoup l'art sous toutes ses formes, et souhaitait devenir photographe indépendante même si sa petite entreprise mettait du temps à démarrer. Elle gagnait heureusement assez d'argent pour vivre, et arrivait toujours à s'en sortir malgré les fins de mois difficiles.

La lampe de chevet qui éclairait la pièce s'éteignit, l'ampoule venant sans doute de griller, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en soucia étant donné que l'obscurité apaisa leurs yeux fatigués et voilés par l'alcool. La seule source de clarté présente, était les rayons de la lune qui entraient par la porte fenêtre du balcon ouverte, arrosant la chambre d'une lumière bleutée alors que les rideaux blancs accrochés aux fenêtres se soulevaient parfois à cause du vent frais de janvier. Pourtant il faisait chaud, l'air était bon, tout du moins les deux adultes n'avaient pas froid.

 _Ils ne redoutaient pas la morsure de glace de l'hiver._

L'ambiance était calme, les deux protagonistes étaient étrangement détendus alors que seules leurs respirations calmes et régulières se faisaient entendre dans la pièce. Mathieu tourna doucement la tête vers Agathe, alors que leurs regards se croisèrent. Il lui sourit, et se sentant en confiance, peut-être à cause de la présence de son amie, ou alors à cause de l'excès d'alcool dans son sang, il se sentit capable de lui parler d'une chose qu'il gardait généralement pour lui. Quelque chose que peu de gens savaient.

 _Un grand secret._

 _Dont il avait honte._

Malgré la confiance qu'il avait en son amie, s'il n'avait pas été bourré il n'était pas sûr qu'il le lui aurait avoué ça un jour. Il aurait eu bien trop peur qu'elle s'enfuit, qu'elle parte en courant comme s'il était un monstre, qu'elle le juge comme une bête de foire, qu'elle se moque de lui et le prenne de haut, ou pire, qu'elle le considère comme fou. Il tenait beaucoup à elle en tant qu'amie et confidente, il pouvait le lui dire.

 _Mais il avait peur._

Le petit châtain soupira en voyant le regard plein d'assurance de son amie, plein de loyauté et de confiance. Il tourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment lui annoncer ça. Agathe fronça les sourcils, inquiète, et prit doucement la main du jeune homme, comme pour l'encourager, en voyant qu'il peinait à trouver ses mots. Mathieu la regarda à nouveau, surpris mais rassuré, et la jeune femme lui sourit.

Il pouvait tout lui dire.

Le vidéaste raffermit son emprise sur les doigts d'Agathe et prit une petite inspiration, faisant bien attention à ce qu'il allait dire, à comment le lui annoncer en douceur pour ne pas créer un choc trop grand à l'annonce pour le moins surprenante qu'il allait faire.

« J'suis malade.

-Comment ça ? C'est grave ? »

Elle le regardait avec inquiétude, ne sachant pas quoi penser de tout ça pour le moment. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation soudaine, ne pensait pas qu'il lui dirait quelque chose d'aussi grave. Mathieu, le visage neutre, tourna la tête vers elle et expliqua d'une voix lente :

« Moui. Ce n'est pas mortel, hein, techniquement je risque rien, mais... Disons que c'est embêtant dans la vie de tous les jours.

-Mais c'est quoi ? Explique ! »

Ils parlaient à voix basses, comme s'ils avaient peur de se faire entendre par quelqu'un. La voix de la jeune femme était douce, malgré son empressement et son impatience. Le petit châtain soupira un peu et tourna à nouveau la tête, fixant un point invisible au plafond. Il n'aimait pas parler de ça. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses problèmes.

« J'ai un dédoublement de la personnalité.

-Comme... Comme dans ton ancienne émission ? » demanda la jeune femme, ébahie, en faisant référence à Salut Les Geeks.

Mathieu ferma les yeux en l'entendant et en pensant à ses différents personnages qu'il avait incarné dans SLG. Il passa une main sur son visage, prenant bien son temps pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire, quitte à faire patienter Agathe.

 _Si elle savait..._

Elle ne se doutait de rien, n'était sans doute pas prête pour ce qu'elle allait entendre. Le vidéaste espérait vraiment qu'il ne faisait pas une erreur en se confiant à elle. Il s'étira, et lâcha comme une bombe :

« Oui, c'est ça. Mes personnalités sont réelles.

\- Tu ne te moques pas de moi par hasard ? » demanda la jeune femme en plissant les yeux.

Elle qui au début était inquiète, ne croyait désormais plus du tout son ami. Mathieu était peut-être trop bourré ? Il n'avait peut-être plus l'esprit clair, et confondait la vie réelle avec la fiction ? Ou alors il se foutait littéralement de sa gueule. Elle fronça les sourcils et se réinstalla un peu mieux dans le lit en l'observant, suspicieuse. Impossible pour elle que les personnalités du jeune homme soient réelles, comme dans une stupide fanfiction de gamine.

Mathieu regardait Agathe, mais finit par tourner la tête en soupirant pour fixer le plafond, en haussant les épaules. Il ne lui répondit pas, si elle ne voulait pas le croire ce n'était pas son problème. Il se sentait débile d'avoir voulu se confier à elle.

 _Il se sentait incompris._

 _Il aurait dû s'en douter._

Il ferma les yeux, épuisé par la soirée, sous les yeux de son amie. Agathe soupira un peu elle aussi et s'allongea dans le lit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Mathieu avait l'air sérieux, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Elle ne put malgré tout pas réfléchir longtemps à cet aveux, le sommeil finit par la gagner elle aussi, et c'est dans la chambre d'une amie qu'ils avaient en commun qu'ils terminèrent leur journée après cette surprenante révélation.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, merci de l'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil à mes autres travaux :)

 **Review ? Ça me ferait très plaisir et m'aidera à m'améliorer !**

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre deux! En attendant, bon week-end à vous;)

 _Amour et licorne * ^ *_

.

.


	2. Chapter II : Gueule de bois matinale

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :)_

Normalement bientôt la prochaine vidéo du Curry Club :D Vous avez hâte ?

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer !**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre II :** _Gueule de bois matinale._

.

.

.

.

.

Le soleil se levait doucement, et vint éclairer la chambre devenue glaciale à cause des portes fenêtres menant sur le balcon encore grandes ouvertes. Les rideaux translucides se soulevaient doucement à cause de la brise, et lorsque Agathe se réveilla, elle était emmitouflée dans l'épaisse couette rose douillette du lit de son amie. En train de se réveiller, coincée entre rêve et réalité, elle prenait doucement conscience du lieu où elle était, alors que des pas faisant craquer le sol en bois se firent entendre dans la chambre. La porte fenêtre se ferma avec un grincement, alors que la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux pour regarder doucement autours d'elle.

 _Il était là._

Dos à elle après avoir fermé les fenêtres et remis les rideaux en place, ses cheveux châtains décoiffés, vêtu des mêmes habits que la veille, Mathieu s'étira. Il soupira en se retournant, et alla à nouveau s'affaler sur le lit près d'elle, lui jetant au passage un regard. Les souvenirs de la veille étaient un peu flous, mais ils se souvenaient tous les deux des grandes lignes. La jeune femme plissa les yeux en portant une main contre sa tempe. Son crâne était douloureux, ce n'était pas la première fois et ça ne serait pas la dernière, mais la gueule de bois était le prix à payer pour passer une bonne soirée. Parce qu'elle ne savait plus s'amuser sans alcool. Parce que c'était devenu indispensable.

 _Parce que ça lui changeait les idées._

Mathieu soupira en passant une main sur son visage. Lui aussi n'était pas en train de passer un réveil des plus agréable. Il devait être neuf heures, les deux amis n'allaient pas tarder à se quitter pour rentrer chez eux, reprendre leurs vies respectives, recommencer leurs quotidiens mornes jusqu'au prochain week-end où ils recommenceraient à se bourrer la gueule pour oublier. Comme un cercle vicieux.

 _Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix._

Hormis tout ça, les deux adultes avaient passé une bonne nuit, sans réelle agitation, dormant tous les deux d'un sommeil sans rêves alors qu'à l'étage en dessous la fête et la musique battaient encore leur plein. Désormais bien réveillée, et ses sens visuelles captés par la couverture rose bonbon hideuse du lit, Agathe se redressa et observa Mathieu en silence. Ce dernier qui finit par sentir son regard sur lui, tourna la tête pour la fixer à son tour. Pendant plusieurs secondes, aucun d'eux ne parla, avant que le petit châtain ne dise d'une voix enrouée et rauque :

« On a dormis avec la fenêtre ouverte. J'crois que j'ai chopé la crève. »

Sa gorge irritée le faisait souffrir, et il toussa, d'une toux sèche avant de se racler la gorge. Agathe sourit doucement, amusée mais malgré tout désolé pour son ami. Elle, contrairement à lui, était en pleine forme et n'avait visiblement pas attrapée froid. Le petit châtain sourit et haussa un sourcil en la voyant, avant de s'exclamer d'un air indigné de sa voix rocailleuse, et donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de la jeune fille :

« Oh, pas la peine de sourire comme une débile ! Dis le si j'te fais rire !

-D'accord, d'accord, excuse-moi. »

Agathe s'assit sur le rebord du lit en soupirant légèrement avant de s'étirer. Elle ramassa ses talons à terre et les enfila, alors que Mathieu, affalé sur le lit, bailla bruyamment. La maison était bruyante, mais pas autant que hier. La musique avait cessé et ne faisait plus trembler les murs, et seuls les conversations des autres invités, certainement en train de ranger la maison ou de partir se faisaient entendre. La conscience de la demoiselle lui disait d'aller aider les autres à remettre de l'ordre, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Le vidéaste lui, ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, et cela faisait des années qu'il n'écoutait plus sa bonne conscience. A quoi ça servait ? Il ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait, que ce qu'il lui plaisait. Il avait déjà été trop gentil avec les autres.

 _Trop con._

Il ne referait plus les mêmes erreurs. Aujourd'hui seul lui importait son petit confort, ce que lui voulait, ce qui le rendait heureux. Il était égoïste et ça lui plaisait, il ne pouvait pas faire plaisir à tout le monde à la fois, alors il avait décidé de se faire plaisir à lui, et seulement lui. Il n'était pas assez fort pour pardonner, pas assez fort pour faire comme avant, à une époque où il essayait de satisfaire son public, sa famille, les amis et lui à la fois. La vie était trop courte pour penser plus aux autres qu'à soi-même, et Mathieu avait fini par le comprendre.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter le petit châtain, alors qu'Agathe, toujours assise sur le lit, regarda le nouvel arrivant avec nonchalance. Une jeune femme brune aux cheveux mi-longs, visiblement mouillés, et aux yeux noisette entra dans la chambre. Elle était vêtue d'un peignoir blanc, et sortait sans doute de la douche après cette soirée mouvementée. Les deux amis n'eurent aucun mal à la reconnaître, c'était Amanda, leur hôte. Cette dernière les regarda, surprise, puis bien vite un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

« Alors les amoureux, vous avez bien dormi ? »

Elle ressentit néanmoins un certain pincement au coeur en disant ça, tout comme Mathieu qui l'observa en haussant un sourcil, surpris par cette phrase. Il se racla la gorge et se redressa, s'asseyant au bord du lit, et se sentant obligé de se justifier devant cette très belle femme, dit sur un ton qu'il voulait détaché :

« On est pas en couple.

-Mais oui. En tout cas j'espère que vous n'avez pas salis les draps, sinon c'est vous qui les laverez ! » plaisanta-t-elle, ne sachant pas si elle devait croire le petit châtain.

Ce dernier, assez ronchon et impulsif, n'était pas très blagueur surtout le matin, et par conséquent les remarques de la demoiselle ne lui plaisaient pas. Il grogna en se redressant et s'étira une fois debout, alors qu'Amanda cherchait des vêtements dans l'armoire. Agathe sourit doucement en voyant ces deux imbéciles se tourner autours sans rien faire, et dit à son amie en haussant les épaules.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on a rien salis du tout. Je te laisse l'honneur de le faire toi-même, je sais que c'est ta chasse gardée. »

En disant cela, elle désigna Mathieu d'un mouvement de tête avec un sourire malicieux. Ce dernier qui ne faisait pas attention à la conversation bailla bruyamment en se grattant les fesses. Amanda sourit, et taquine, haussa les épaules en regardant le petit châtain de haut en bas.

« Mouai. Je ferais mieux de me trouver une autre chasse gardée, celle-là n'est pas super. »

Mathieu se tourna vers elle en grognant, blessé dans son amour propre, en comprenant que les deux filles parlaient de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était entiché d'une fille comme Amanda, pas spécialement aimable, même si elle n'était pas méchante. Elle avait des tonnes et des tonnes de défauts, contrairement à Agathe qui était parfaite. Enfin, parfaite, le vidéaste idéalisait beaucoup trop la jeune femme. Mathieu s'en voulait d'aimer une femme comme Amanda, il aurait voulu s'en empêcher. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

 _L'amour ne se contrôle pas._

Amanda était gentille, drôle et intelligente, elle plaisait à beaucoup d'homme et avait déjà eu beaucoup de relation, elle qui cherchait le grand amour. Pourtant, toutes ses histoires finissaient mal, parce qu'elle ne savait pas choisir les bons garçons. Elle s'était fait tromper plusieurs fois, et sa quête de l'amour éternelle s'était montré compromis après ça. Elle avait du mal à faire confiance aux hommes, et souhaitait faire une pause dans sa vie amoureuse, mais lorsqu'elle voyait Mathieu elle oubliait toutes ses convictions. Le jeune homme n'aurait eu aucun mal à la faire tomber dans ses bras, pourtant les deux adultes n'étaient toujours pas en couple. Sans doute car les défauts de la demoiselle dérangeaient le vidéaste. Amanda aimait attirer l'attention sur elle, était parfois bruyante et très têtue, mais était surtout jalouse et possessive, ce qui selon Mathieu, était inconcevable dans une vie de couple. Et les fabulations de la jeune femme sur le fameux prince charmant n'étaient pas sa vision de l'amour. Selon lui, l'amour n'était pas éternel.

 _Rien n'est éternel._

Le petit châtain ne semblait voir que les défauts d'Amanda, et non ses nombreuses qualités. Il semblait oublier que lui-même n'était pas parfait et avait des défauts. Il était grincheux, violent, impulsif, pouvait bouder facilement, et s'emportait rapidement. Dès qu'une situation lui échappait, il s'énervait et se mettait à crier et gesticuler dans tous les sens. Pourtant, malgré ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, Mathieu savait au fond de lui que pour Amanda, il était prêt à croire au grand amour, et à toutes les conneries qui allaient avec.

Une fois qu'Amanda eut récupéré ses vêtements, elle sortit de la chambre sans jeter un seul regard à Mathieu, souhaitant jouer les femmes inaccessibles. Ça marcha avec succès, car le petit châtain, désormais énervé et sans doute un peu blessé grogna.

« Nous dis surtout pas au revoir, hein ! »

Agathe pouffa en attachant ses cheveux roux en chignon, amusée depuis toujours par la vitesse avec laquelle Mathieu s'emportait. Elle dit d'une voix moqueuse :

« Oh allé, t'énerve pas comme ça. Elle n'a pas besoin de dire au revoir, ce n'est pas comme si on la revoyait pas juste après.

\- Oh, la ferme, toi ! » grogna le schizophrène.

Effectivement, étant donné qu'ils étaient dans la maison d'Amanda, ils ne manqueraient pas de la revoir avant de partir, mais Mathieu n'aimait pas se faire contredire. Il soupira en se rasseyant sur le lit, et fixa ses pieds, alors que le silence revenait dans la chambre. Agathe le regardait du coin de l'oeil, finissant de se préparer, ou du moins de s'arranger un peu après la nuit qu'elle avait passé.

Ils se souvenaient tous les deux du moment intime et charnel qu'ils avaient partagé lors de ce baiser sensuel, mais ne souhaitaient pas en parler : ils étaient tous les deux fixés sur leurs sentiments respectifs, et savaient que ça ne voulait rien dire. Ils s'étaient juste sentis seuls, excités, et ils étaient bourrés, rien de plus.

En revanche, Agathe se posait beaucoup de question sur l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Mathieu ensuite, lorsque celui-ci lui avait avoué avoir un trouble de l'identité. Le petit châtain aussi s'en souvenait, mais ne souhaitait pas en parler : son amie ne l'avait pas cru, pourquoi le croirait-elle maintenant ? Son amie n'était pas du même avis que lui, elle avait des questions et souhaitait des réponses, et n'hésiterait pas à aborder le sujet. Elle profita de cet instant où ils étaient tous les deux seuls pour lui demander d'une voix timide et curieuse, espérant que Mathieu se souvienne encore de la veille :

« Dis... ce que tu m'as dit hier sur ta maladie, c'est vrai ?

-Oui. » soupira Mathieu, avec un air blasé.

Le sujet était lancé, il ne pouvait plus y échapper. Il avait peur de ce que lui dirait Agathe, peur de passer pour un fou à cause de cette maladie stupide qui lui pourrissait la vie. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, étonnée de voir le petit châtain si sérieux. Il semblait honnête, elle voulait le croire, et pourquoi pas l'aider. Mais en même temps, comment pouvoir être sûr qu'il disait la vérité ? Comment croire quelque chose d'aussi gros ? Agathe soupira un peu en allant s'installer sur le lit près de lui et dit doucement :

« J'ai envie de te croire. Mais j'ai peur que tu me prennes pour une conne.

-Je ne te prends pas pour une conne. Après si tu ne me crois pas, c'est pas mon problème, mais évite de le répéter, s'il te plait. »

La rouquine soupira doucement en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, regardant le sol, assez gênée. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas croire Mathieu, de douter de ce qu'il lui disait, mais elle voulait en savoir plus, elle devait savoir. Sa curiosité était piquée à vif, et elle releva les yeux pour les poser sur son ami avant de dire doucement :

« Je te crois. Mais Comment c'est possible ? Ça veut dire que tu as plusieurs personnalités ? Genre... comme dans ton émission ? »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

 _Une chose importante._

« C'était tes vraies personnalités dans SLG ?! »

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Les personnalités de Salut Les geeks... Ça paraissait invraisemblable dis comme ça, mais l'était-ce vraiment tant que ça ? Dans l'émission, le Patron, le Hippie, le Geek semblaient tous si réel ! Agathe ne s'attendait pas à une réponse positive, au contraire, elle s'attendait à voir Mathieu rigoler. Pourtant rien, il resta de marbre, regardant droit devant lui. La jeune fille l'interpella, soucieuse, en penchant sa tête sur le côté :

« Mathieu ? »

Ce dernier secoua légèrement la tête avant de poser ses yeux sur Agathe, comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à là. Il se racla la gorge, sortant de ses pensées, et après un silence pesant déclara d'une voix blanche :

« Je me suis fait diagnostiquer vers mes quinze ans. Ils ont détecté trois personnalités, mais j'ai arrêté mon traitement parce qu'il n'était pas efficace, et qu'il avait des effets secondaires pas super. Mauvaise humeur, maux de tête... Et même des troubles de l'érection ! Tu te rends compte ?! »

Mathieu prit un air faussement outré à ses paroles pour la faire rire, malgré l'ambiance plus que tendue. La jeune femme sourit doucement devant cette légère marque d'humour, mais n'ayant toujours pas eu de réponse à la question qui lui torturait le plus l'esprit, demanda à nouveau avec un rire gêné, le front plissé par l'inquiétude et l'impatience de savoir :

« Et donc, c'est les mêmes personnalités que dans ton émission ? Non, hein ? »

Le petit châtain s'étira, et évita soigneusement le regard de son amie, n'aimant pas vraiment cette question... il avait l'impression d'être un fou, un malade mental ayant exploité sa maladie pour avoir du succès, gagner une certaine notoriété sur Internet. La jeune fille à ses côtés soupira un peu, s'impatientant, devinant par l'attitude de son ami que la réponse qu'elle redoutait était la pure vérité. Mathieu ne lui répondit pas, mais dans sa tête tout était clair.

 _C'était tellement évident._

La rouquine se releva en chassant les plis de sa robe d'un mouvement de main, avant de se tourner vers Mathieu le regard sévère, fronçant les sourcils. Elle comprenait le fait que ce soit dur pour lui de parler de ça, mais elle n'aimait pas les personnes qui l'ignoraient, ou ne répondaient pas à ses questions. Elle n'était pas agressive, pas insultante, et elle aurait aimé que le petit châtain lui réplique, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à ses questions. Malgré tout, elle fit abstraction de ce détail, ne souhaitant pas énerver l'imbécile face à elle, et se contenta de demander :

« Et ces personnalités ? Tu peux interagir avec elles ? »

Le vidéaste se leva soudainement et tourna vers elle avec un regard froid, glacé, qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant Agathe n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal, au contraire. Le visage déformé par la colère, la poigne ferme de Mathieu saisit son poignet alors qu'elle lâcha une exclamation de surprise, ayant pour la première fois peur du garçon face à elle, à qui elle donnerait pourtant le bon dieu sans confession à cause de sa "gueule d'ange" comme elle le disait si bien elle-même.

 _Il semblait changé._

 _Différent..._

 _Ce n'était pas lui._

Agathe ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir parler, ne sachant pas quoi dire, et observa plus attentivement Mathieu. Enfin, pas Mathieu.

 _Lui._

N'importe quel fan de l'ancienne émission du châtain aurait pu deviner de qui il s'agissait, même Agathe qui pourtant, n'aimait pas particulièrement Salut Les geeks. Ce regard sombre, cette attitude de rustre... Ça ne pouvait être que le Patron. La jeune femme ne savait pas si cette personnalité était réellement dangereuse ou si elle jouait seulement un rôle dans SLG, mais en cet instant, autant dire qu'elle n'était pas en confiance. Elle craignait le pire, mais doutait toujours de la sincérité du schizophrène : qui lui disait qu'il ne faisait pas une farce exagérément longue, et qu'il jouait volontairement le rôle du Patron pour l'effrayer ?

Elle chassa cette idée loin dans son esprit : même si tout cela était étrange, même si elle ne connaissait pas Mathieu depuis une éternité, et même si l'idée de voir son ami avec plusieurs personnalités était invraisemblable, elle devait lui faire confiance. Désormais sur d'être devant celui que l'on nommait Patron, elle se tint debout, le dos droit et le regard ferme, son regard plongé dans le sien, sans chercher pour autant à se défaire de son emprise. Elle souhaitait se montrer forte, digne, et montrer à ce type dans le corps de Mathieu qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Le Patron, exerçant toujours une pression forte, presque douloureuse sur son poignet, dit en serrant les dents :

« Bien sûr qu'on peut interagir entre nous, gamine. T'es conne ou tu le fais exprès ? »

Assez choqué, et se sentant vexé par cette agressivité à une simple question, la demoiselle fronça les sourcils sans bouger en remarquant le changement de timbre de voix de Mathieu, grave et rauque, non pas à cause de sa gorge enrouée mais bien à cause d'une autre entité vivant en lui. Elle venait de rencontrer une personnalité.

 _La première personnalité._

Le visage du châtain changea d'expression soudainement, pour prendre une moue inquiète et craintive, comme un petit animal enfermé en cage. Ses yeux bleus étaient humides et brillants, il semblait presque sur le point de fondre en larme, et il lâcha rapidement le poignet d'Agathe avec une exclamation d'effroi en voyant sa main en contact avec la peau de la demoiselle.

« Patron, pourquoi tu es méchant avec elle ? Elle n'a pourtant rien dit de mal... » demanda une voix suraiguë et nasillarde.

La moue peureuse disparue un instant du visage de Mathieu, et ce dernier redevint dur et sévère, alors que la voix rauque et ferme du criminel siffla entre ses dents :

« J't'ai pas causé sale mioche. »

Agathe suivait cet échange, partagée entre la fascination et la peur. Tout se passait si vite qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle comprit après un petit instant de réflexion, son cerveau marchant au ralentit à cause de sa cuite de la veille, qu'elle venait de rencontrer une autre personnalité, sans doute le Geek.

 _La deuxième personnalité._

Le visage du jeune homme, encore une fois, changea d'expression. Comment pouvait-on changer d'expression, de caractère, en clair de personnalité, si rapidement durant un même instant ? Mathieu avait-il mal durant ces moments où il n'était plus maître de son corps ? Il n'en avait pas l'air, ce qui conforta Agathe dans son inquiétude, peu habitué à vivre ce genre d'expérience.

Un air ahuri, d'une personne qui ne comprend pas tout, s'installa sur le visage du vidéaste, ce qui lui donna un air assez simplet, faisant doucement sourire Agathe, malgré tout dépassée par la situation. Durant ces changements de personnalité, le regard de Mathieu étaient l'une des transformations les plus remarquable et étonnante : il faisait passer un caractère différent à chaque fois, par les mêmes yeux. C'était impressionnant.

 _Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme._

 _On peut y faire passer nos émotions._

Là, ses yeux étaient vides, brumeux, totalement perdus. Comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil et qu'il n'avait pas totalement les pieds sur terre. Il regardait autours de lui, la bouche ouverte, cherchant je-ne-sais-quoi du regard, et Agathe posa doucement et timidement sa main sur son épaule, inquiète. Mathieu sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers elle, avant de la fixer de ses yeux ternes pendant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, sans rien faire, sans bouger. La jeune femme aussi n'osait plus bouger, effrayée par la lenteur soudaine dont le jeune homme faisait preuve. Puis il se détendit après un temps qui parut durer une éternité et sourit légèrement, d'un air fatigué comme s'il navait pas dormi depuis des lustres, avant de dire d'une voix lente et haut perché :

« Tu m'as fait peur, grosse. »

Agathe sourit doucement, comme rassurée par ces quelques mots, et soupira de soulagement en observant le jeune homme. Ce dernier semblait littéralement être en train de dormir debout, mais n'en avait pas l'air dérangé. Elle venait de rencontrer le Hippie.

 _La dernière personnalité._

Pour la énième fois, l'expression du châtain changea d'expression, faisant disparaitre le Hippie. Cette fois, le visage du jeune homme était tordu en un rictus d'agacement, et la commissure droite de sa lèvre tressautait, tic que Mathieu avait lorsqu'il était énervé. Il était enfin de retour, ça se voyait, Agathe aurait pu reconnaître le sale caractère de son ami entre mille. Ce dernier vociféra contre ses personnalités de sa voix enrouée.

« Bordel, mais fermez-là ! »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, alors que la respiration saccadé de Mathieu se calmait, sans doute à cause de la colère qu'il ressentait et qui se dissipait peu à peu. La rouquine le regardait attentivement, intrigué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais n'ayant désormais plus aucun doute sur la sincérité du garçon. Elle avait beaucoup de question, mais elle savait que le schizophrène ne serait sans doute pas d'humeur à y répondre. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre devant le regard interrogateur du garçon qui se grattait l'arrière du crâne. La rouquine lui sourit doucement et dit d'un ton rassurant et doux :

« Tu viens ? On va dire au revoir à ta chérie. »

Mathieu sourit doucement en pensant à Amanda et en tirant sur son t-shirt pour faire disparaitre les plis avant de se diriger avec Agathe en dehors de la porte. Il avait bien fait de lui confier son secret, même s'il en doutait au début. Son amie était une personne de confiance et il savait que la révélation qu'il lui avait fait sur sa maladie était bien gardée avec elle. De plus, ça lui avait fait un bien fou de se confier.

 _Il en avait besoin._

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre deux ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que le prochain chapitre vous plaira aussi !

 **Review ? Ça me ferait très plaisir et m'aidera à m'améliorer ! :D**

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre trois ! En attendant, bon week-end à vous ;)

 _Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	3. Chapter III : L'amour assassin

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre trois de cette fanfiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :)_

Sinon, comment vous avez trouvé le nouveau sketch du Curry Club en collaboration avec les JDG, RAM ? :D  
Je l'ai beaucoup aimé, surtout le côté critique :)

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer !**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre III :** _L'amour assassin._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Les jours passaient tous aussi vite les uns que les autres, mais semblaient pourtant si longs à la fois. Mathieu et Agathe avançaient chacun de leur côté, non sans se voir de temps à autre, passant comme à leur habitude plusieurs heures par semaine ensemble. La rouquine avait fait plus ample connaissance avec les trois personnalités, avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien, et au fur et à mesure de ces deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée du Patron. Ça semblait étrange, dit comme ça, qu'une fille délicate et attentionnée comme elle se retrouve proche d'un voyou, d'un criminel impulsif et grognon. Peut-être se complétaient-ils ? Peut-être cherchait-elle une part d'obscurité dans sa vie ?

 _Sa part d'obscurité._

Etre parfaite comme elle devait être pesant, à la longue. Elle souhaitait peut-être trouver son contraire. Si c'était réellement ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle l'avait bel et bien trouvé. Le Patron était son parfait opposé, cruel, violent, manipulateur... mais était-ce réellement le cas ? Même si leur première rencontre prêtait à confusion, la personnalité sombre de Mathieu s'avérait gentille, à l'écoute et compréhensive même si elle était par moment un peu rude. Malgré tout ça, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se trouver idiote de s'être entiché de cet imbécile. Qui lui disait qu'il était capable de sentiment ? Ce n'était pas une personne à part entière, c'était une partie de Mathieu. Evidemment, elle n'en avait pas parlé au petit châtain, et ne le ferait jamais. Elle aurait eu l'impression de le trahir.

 _Elle ne voulait pas le trahir._

Mathieu de son côté, avait pris l'importante décision d'inviter Amanda à sortir. Que ça lui plaise ou non, il avait compris être éperdument amoureux de cette idiote, et ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Il avait essayé, pourtant, mais tout le ramenait à elle. Plutôt que de fuir ses sentiments, il avait décidé d'entrer dedans tête baissée, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, mettant de côté son cerveau pour penser uniquement avec son coeur. C'était comme ça que les gens normaux faisaient, non ?

Le petit châtain avait déjà eu quelques aventures : beaucoup de coup d'un soir et une ou deux relations qui s'étaient avérées sérieuses, il avait par exemple emménagé à Paris avec une fille qu'il avait rencontrée à St Etienne et ils étaient restés presque trois ans ensemble. Mais tout à une fin, même l'amour, Mathieu en avait conscience.

 _Il le savait trop bien._

Mais était-ce une raison pour s'empêcher d'aimer ? Il n'en savait rien à vrai dire, mais ça lui importait peu : avec Amanda, il était prêt à tenter l'aventure, que ce soit pour quelques mois ou quelques années. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de s'installer, de se trouver une copine jusqu'au moment où ça n'irait plus, et où tout ça recommencerait.

En ce mois de mars, alors que l'hiver rude se terminait et que le printemps doux commençait, les deux adultes se retrouvaient tous les deux dans un restaurant italien choisi par les grands soins de Mathieu, qui était déjà venu en charmante compagnie plusieurs fois ici. Face à face, à une table ronde, Amanda et le vidéaste regardaient le menu. Heureusement pour Mathieu, les prix étaient abordables et la brune à ses côtés semblait de bonne humeur. Amanda avait tout de suite accepté le rendez-vous du jeune homme qui l'invitait, mais n'en était pas moins suspicieuse : pourquoi seulement maintenant, alors que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle était dingue de lui ? Ne le remarquait-il que maintenant ? L'aimait-il, ou cherchait-il une courte aventure ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser et espérait conclure avec le châtain, priant pour que celui-ci ne se moque pas d'elle.

 _Elle ne le supporterait pas._

Elle était quelqu'un de fière, qui ne s'avouait jamais vaincu, et détestait avoir tort. Jamais encore un garçon ne lui avait promis le grand amour avant de l'abandonner après une nuit de débauche. Heureusement d'ailleurs car elle ne se serait jamais, au grand jamais laissé faire. Malgré tout, plusieurs hommes s'étaient déjà foutus d'elle, et ce éperdument, en lui promettant fidélité mais en allant voir ailleurs. Elle en était ressortie brisée, méfiante de chacune de ses relations, et ayant désormais du mal à faire confiance. Pourquoi avec Mathieu, tout était différent ? Elle souhaitait lui faire confiance. Elle lui faisait confiance.

 _Une confiance aveugle..._

 _Trop aveugle ?_

Il lui arrivait, évidemment, d'avoir des moments de faiblesse, mais elle ne le montrait pas. La jeune femme n'avait assez confiance en personne pour se laisser aller ainsi devant son entourage, elle refusait de pleurer sur l'épaule de ses amis, souhaitait se démerder seul, comme elle le disait si bien. Elle préférait régler ses problèmes seule, pleurer loin des autres.

 _Fléchir loin des autres._

C'était un sentiment normal, un sentiment humain. La seule personne à qui elle se confiait était sa mère, mais elle ne la voyait pas souvent étant donné que cette dernière habitait en Alsace, sa région d'origine. Mathieu aussi était comme ça, proche de sa famille. Quelques rivalités avec son frère aîné, de trois ans plus âgé, Nicolas. Mais c'était une bonne concurrence, une concurrence fraternelle. Rien de nocif. Il n'était pas un fils à maman, mais prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de cette dernière restée sur sa ville natale, St Etienne. Contrairement à Nicolas, qui lui était plus proche de leur père que de leur mère. Il essayait de téléphoner tout aussi souvent à son papa qu'à sa génitrice, ce dernier habitant en Suisse avec sa nouvelle femme et sa petite demi-soeur. A l'inverse d'Amanda, Mathieu se confiait souvent, et particulièrement à Agathe qui le comprenait mieux que quiconque.

Amanda, les yeux rivés sur le menu, jetais parfois quelques regards par-dessus le livret pour observer Mathieu, coiffé impeccablement, et sentant peut-être un peu fort l'eau de Cologne. Il s'était rasé, avait laissé tomber ses différents bracelets de force et avait mis une chemise dans laquelle il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise plutôt qu'un de ses t-shirt de geek. Il avait visiblement souhaité se faire beau, et le voir comme ça surprenait agréablement la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ? » lui demanda-t-elle, le visage caché derrière le livret du menu.

Mathieu ferma son livret en cuir brun et le posa doucement sur la table face à lui, avant de regarder Amanda. Il haussa les épaules, en tirant un peu la nappe beige vers lui pour effacer les plis et dit après un petit instant de réflexion :

« Leurs pizzas déchirent sa race. »

Il ajouta précipitamment, se rappelant que ceci était censé être un diner romantique et non une bouffe entre pote :

« Mais si tu veux des trucs plus... exotiques, l'Osso Buco et l'Involtini sont une de leur spécialité.

-Alors je prendrais un Osso Buco. »

Amanda sourit doucement lorsqu'elle le vit se rattraper et essayer de se dépatouiller en adoptant une attitude détendue mais correcte, qui cachait sans doute son malaise. Mathieu n'était pas un expert des rendez-vous amoureux, il détestait ça, trouvait ça débile et n'était pas un romantique assidu. La brune ferma son livret en cuir et le posa aussi sur la table en passant une mèche sortit de son chignon derrière son oreille alors que le vidéaste demanda :

« Tu veux quoi en apéro ? Un Spritz ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un cocktail italien alcoolisé, c'est très bon.

-Je veux bien gouter. »

La brune hocha doucement la tête en disant ça, satisfaite de découvrir de nouvelles choses, et déplia sa serviette en tissu rouge pour la poser sur ses genoux, protégeant ainsi son pantalon vert kaki d'éventuelles tâches. Elle s'était elle aussi fait belle pour l'occasion et avait enfilé un de ses plus beaux chemisiers, blanc et évadé avec un décolleté plongeant, laissant entrevoir sa poitrine généreuse que le jeune homme n'avait pas manqué de regarder au passage.

Mathieu prit doucement la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne pour la caresser du bout des doigts, et Amanda rougit légèrement se laissant faire malgré tout. Ils tournèrent la tête lorsque le serveur arriva et le jeune garçon passa commande :

« Une pizza quatre fromages et un Osso Buco avec deux Spritz en apéro, s'il vous plait. »

A la fin de la soirée, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à marcher dans la rue sombre et froide, sans réel but, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Ils ne voulaient pas partir chacun de leur côté, seul, se retrouver chez eux après une si belle soirée sans savoir quoi faire.

 _Ils ne voulaient pas se quitter._

Mais dehors, il commençait à faire froid, très froid, car même si le printemps avait montré le bout de son nez, il était fragile et l'air frais d'hiver était bel et bien encore là. Amanda frissonna alors qu'elle et son ami avançaient dans les rues sombres et pavées de Nantes. Les talons des bottines brunes de la jeune femme résonnaient sur le sol, et Mathieu laissait parfois son regard voguer vers les fesses rebondies de la demoiselle, avec un sourire, appréciant ce qu'il voyait. Cette dernière ne manquait pas de faire la même chose. Il soupira un peu et releva la tête, regardant le ciel et frissonna à son tour lorsqu'un coup de vent se fit sentir, faisant voler le long manteau noir de la jeune femme et ébouriffant leurs cheveux. Il se tourna alors vers elle en se raclant la gorge, et dit :

« Il fait froid. Tu veux boire un dernier verre chez moi ?

-Oui, avec plaisir. »

Amanda avait répondu du tac au tac, attendant cette question depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Il faisait froid dehors, et aller chez Mathieu après un dîner si parfait semblait une bonne chose pour conclure leur rendez-vous. Ni une ni deux, Mathieu s'empara de la main de la demoiselle, plutôt satisfait de sa réponse et impatient de finir leur soirée dont il s'imaginait déjà les détails, tout comme la jeune femme : ils se voyaient déjà conclure tout ça sous la couette. Une fois arrivé, le jeune homme servit un verre de rhum à son rencart et pour un peu plus d'ambiance, mis de la musique, du blues. Amanda sourit doucement, charmée par cette initiative, assise sur le canapé rouge bordeaux de son hôte, caressant le chat au poile blanc qui vint se frotter à ses jambes. Mathieu sourit doucement et s'installa près d'elle, sirotant son verre d'alcool, plutôt confiant quant au reste de leur soirée. Il glissa lentement sa main sur la cuisse de la demoiselle qui, avec un sourire joueur, ne le repoussa pas. Elle se leva malgré tout, mais prit la main du châtain en l'invitant à faire de même. Intrigué, Mathieu se leva, et elle l'attira vers elle en se mettant doucement à onduler son corps sur le rythme de la musique. Le petit châtain la regarda un instant, interloqué, mais finit par lui offrir un sourire narquois, posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, pour danser avec elle.

Mains dans la main, corps contre corps, ils bougeaient en rythme, sans réellement suivre les notes de la musique. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, ils n'y faisaient pas attention, ils étaient juste entre eux. Mathieu ferma doucement les yeux, ivre de bonheur.

 _Ivre, mais pas d'alcool._

 _Seulement de bonheur._

Ils dansèrent ensemble pendant longtemps, plusieurs longues minutes, peut-être même une heure ? Ils n'en savaient rien, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Amanda sourit doucement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune garçon qui rouvrit les yeux. Ils avaient presque arrêté de danser, étaient immobiles, collés l'un à l'autre en une étreinte agréable. Le vidéaste sourit doucement et glissa ses mains sous les fesses de la demoiselle qui se décolla de lui en lui jetant un regard amusé, avant de repousser les dîtes mains baladeuses qui retournèrent sagement sur ses hanches. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un instant, à peine une seconde si ce n'est moins, avant que le schizophrène n'écrase ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis avec une violence difficilement contenue, mais avec aussi beaucoup de tendresse, étonnement. Amanda ne recula pas, ne le repoussa pas, elle attendait ce moment depuis un certain temps.

 _Très longtemps._

Elle passa ses bras dans le dos du jeune garçon, leurs mains dansant sur le corps de l'autre, alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser enflammé. Ils étaient tous les deux tremblants, remplie d'impatience, fiévreux d'amour.

 _Fiévreux de passion._

Mathieu entraina la demoiselle dans sa chambre, envieux de continuer leur échange de façon plus intime et la renversa sous le lit, montant au-dessus d'elle alors qu'il rompit leur baiser. Amanda sourit, et dévora sa nuque de baiser alors que le châtain déboutonnait doucement son chemiser. Il pensait avoir le contrôle de la situation, comme à son habitude en bon dominant qu'il était, mais bien vite la jeune femme inversa soudainement leur position, s'installant sur son bassin alors qu'elle déboutonnait son pantalon. Elle s'appuyait de tout son poids sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger, le regardant avec un sourire aguicheur et le vidéaste, le souffle court, la regarda faire, éberlué.

« Wow putain... »

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Mathieu grimaça de douleur suite aux courbatures qu'il avait aguerries la veille, mais aussi à cause des différentes griffures dans son dos. Il soupira un peu, allongé sur le dos sur son matelas et passa une main à la place à côté de lui, souhaitant sans doute que son épiderme rencontre la douce peau de son amante, mais sa main heurta le vide et le matelas au niveau de la place non occupée était froid, loin du corps chaud de la jeune femme. Assez surpris, il tourna la tête à gauche pour regarder à ses côtés. Il était seul.

 _Totalement seul._

Amanda semblait s'être envolée et pendant quelques secondes il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé leur rendez-vous, mais les traces d'ongles douloureuses de la demoiselle dans son dos lui confirmaient que non. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa, éblouit par le soleil, regardant autours de lui. Le doux parfum rassurant de citron et de vanille de la jeune femme semblait imprégné dans son lit et ses couvertures en désordre, ne rendant l'absence de cette dernière que plus difficile.

« Amanda ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Il sortit de son lit et s'étira, assez mécontent de voir que son rencart n'était plus avec lui, pestant déjà contre la demoiselle, se demandant si elle se moquait de lui. Il grogna, jurant encore, avant de voir posé sur sa table de chevet, un petit mot avec un baiser, ou plutôt une trace de rouge à lèvre. Il le prit, intrigué, et sourit doucement en le lisant. Amanda était partie tôt le matin au travail, comment avait-il pu oublier qu'on était lundi aujourd'hui ? Sa désormais copine, était secrétaire pour un grand banquier de la ville et travaillait tous les jours de la semaine, parfois même le dimanche. Il soupira en reposant le petit papier sur sa table de nuit en ébène, avant d'enfiler un caleçon pour se rendre à la cuisine et se faire couler un café.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, il reçut Agathe, avec qui il discuta, comme à leur habitude. Assis dans son canapé rouge bordeaux, les pieds sur la table basse en métal noire face à lui, Mathieu avait fini par s'endormir, une bouteille de bière à la main, après avoir discuté de la soirée, et plus en particulier de la nuit d'amour qu'il avait passé avec Amanda. Agathe avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle avait vu le cou rempli de suçons violacées, la nuque de traces qu'avaient laissé certaines caresses hâtives, de morsures où la peau était encore rougie et des griffures qui témoignaient d'un plaisir trop grand, un plaisir qu'on ne peut contenir. Mathieu n'était plus qu'un tas de chair fatigué et maltraité par une nuit sans fin, un corps ravagé par la tendresse, un corps rendu sale par la passion.

 _Un corps sale d'amour._

La rouquine sourit doucement en le voyant s'endormir. Elle était heureuse pour Mathieu, heureuse pour Amanda, mais comme toujours, un vide qui se faisait de plus en plus grand au fil des années se creusait en elle. Doucement elle prit la bouteille d'alcool des mains de Mathieu avant qu'elle ne tombe, pour la poser sur la table. Elle se leva, arpentant la pièce doucement, observant la décoration qu'elle connaissait déjà par coeur, avant de saisir un paquet de cigarette qui traînait là pour en prendre une et l'allumer. Elle souffla doucement la fumée qui tourbillonna dans la pièce, envahissant l'espace restreint du salon d'un nuage blanc vaporeux. Elle poussa un petit soupir triste, sans remarquer qu'à travers la fumée blanche, une paire d'yeux brillant d'un bleu glacial l'observait, détaillant son corps silencieusement. Agathe finit par tourner la tête et son regard rencontra celui de Mathieu, toujours affalé sur le canapé, l'air las. Elle frissonna en voyant les yeux de glace du garçon, ses yeux qui semblaient avoir changés et scintillaient d'une lueur froide. Un regard sombre, calme.

 _Un regard imperturbable._

Elle sourit nerveusement en le voyant, lorsqu'elle se trouvaient avec Mathieu il lui était parfois compliqué de savoir avec qui elle était, qui l'écoutait. Dès qu'elle était en compagnie de Mathieu, une attente coupable se faisait sentir en elle, serrant son coeur, la rendant nerveuse et attentive au moindre changement d'humeur du jeune homme. Comment lui expliquer que, malgré le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait à discuter avec lui, Agathe attendait patiemment la venue du Patron ? Mais les yeux qui la fixaient ne la trompaient pas. Elle demanda malgré tout, en se réinstallant sur le canapé près du petit châtain :

« Déjà réveillé ?

-Non, le gamin dort encore. Les autres aussi. » répondit une voix trop rauque pour être celle de Mathieu.

Le criminel ne sourit pas, il ne souriait jamais, mais était très heureux de se retrouver seul à seul avec la demoiselle. Agathe, si belle, si douce et gentille, terriblement attirante et désirable créait le doute en lui, bousculait tout ce en quoi il croyait et jouait avec des sentiments qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentis.

 _Elle remettait tout en question._

Il la regarda attentivement, derrière ses airs de femme heureuse, épanouis et séduisante, derrière sa fausse assurance et ce sourire si doux, caché sous cette enveloppe charnel à la blancheur opaline si pure, Agathe avait peur, Agathe était malheureuse. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, comme si elle souhaitait que ce qu'elle ressente reste caché derrière sa carrure de femme sublime, son maquillage et ses beaux habits. Mais personne ne trompait le Patron, il savait lire en chacun, comme si le monde qui l'entourait n'avait plus de secret pour lui, comme s'il avait déjà tout vu.

 _Rien ne l'étonnait._

Il posa doucement sa main sur le genou d'Agathe. Il ressentait un désir sourd gronder dans son ventre lorsqu'il voyait la jeune femme, sentait son excitation monter en l'imaginant nue, couché sur son lit, son corps et sa poitrine voluptueuse bougeant au rythme de ses coups de rein. Il la désirait ardemment, mais pas comme un enfant qui désir un jouet qu'il jette ensuite. Il la désirait comme une personne amoureuse désir son âme soeur, il voulait être le seul à pouvoir voir et toucher son corps, avoir son amour, tout son être. L'imaginer avec d'autres personnes lui tordait les tripes, le rendait fou de jalousie. Mais il était le Patron. Tout le monde le fuyait, il était ferme, busque, directe. Il ne changerait pas, il ne voulait pas changer, même par amour pour elle. Par peur ? Par faiblesse ? Par fierté ?

 _Par égoïsme._

Une femme ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il était fait pour détenir les corps, s'amuser avec, rendre sale une chose pure par sa débauche et tout abandonner le lendemain. Il était fait pour baiser, pour être sauvage, pour voir ses victimes s'enivrer dans la peur, lutter pour s'échapper avant de se laisser tomber dans ses griffes aiguisées. Il avait peur de ternir l'innocence d'Agathe qui semblait venir d'un autre monde, qui s'apparentait à un ange descendu du ciel.

Mathieu était bon avec eux, il ne prenait pas ses médicaments, les laissait vivre leur vie, acheter des jeux vidéo, intoxiquer son corps avec des joints et différentes drogues, leur donnait le droit de baiser lorsqu'il n'était pas en couple, et ceux depuis plus de six ans. Il savait que ça pouvait changer, qu'au moindre faux pas il les ferait disparaître. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de désirer Agathe avec tant d'ardeur, avec tant d'amour. Pourtant difficile pour lui de résister à ses pulsions, de les effacer totalement.

 _Difficile de ne rien ressentir._

 _Difficile de ne pas être humain._

Agathe rougit doucement, peu habituée à avoir du contact avec le Patron. Mais la main rugueuse et forte de Mathieu sur sa jambe n'était pas désagréable, et aussi elle trouva ça amusant de voir à quel point elle se sentait émoustillée près de lui quand il changeait de personnalité. Mathieu et le Patron étaient deux personnes différentes. Elle était gênée et très nerveuse, mais toujours tellement heureuse en compagnie du criminel. Ses yeux humides, brillants de tendresse fuyaient ceux du Patron, froids, calmes, qui semblaient n'exprimer aucune émotion.

« Pourquoi tu es triste ?

-Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

-Je le vois. »

Son ton était ferme, catégorique, ne laissant pas moyen à la jeune femme d'esquiver la question, n'exprimait aucune tendresse. Le Patron ne savait pas exprimer la tendresse ou la compassion, il ne savait que la ressentir au fond de lui, laissant les gens croire qu'il n'avait pas de coeur. La rouquine soupira doucement et baissa les yeux, sentant le vide en elle s'agrandir davantage, creuser dans sa chair, s'élargir en approchant dangereusement de son coeur. Elle avait la trentaine, était célibataire, les années passaient à une vitesse fulgurante, les tics tacs de son horloge biologique sonnaient de plus en forts en elle, résonnant dans son crâne. Elle ne recherchait pas spécialement l'amour, n'avait pas besoin d'un homme à ses côtés pour la soutenir, mais éprouvait constamment un manque, un vide.

 _Une absence dans sa vie._

« Je veux un bébé. »

Le Patron faisait taper ses doigts rudes contre l'accoudoir du canapé, restant immobiles, la fixant de ses yeux glacials, imperturbables. Il était loin d'être impressionné, loin d'être étonné. Ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'une femme douce comme elle souhaite avoir un enfant. Mais elle était célibataire, comment faire pour exaucer son souhait ? L'adoption alors qu'elle était seule et qu'il fallait des années avant de pouvoir accueillir un gosse ? La PMA qui n'était pas permis aux femmes seules ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas sauter sur le premier inconnu et lui faire un môme sans son consentement. Le criminel prit doucement la clope allumée des doigts de la jeune femme pour la porter à ses lèvres, avant de lentement souffler un nuage de fumée.

« Depuis combien de temps ?

-Cinq ans, environ. »

Elle baissa doucement la tête, les yeux humides en pensant à ce désir, si cher à ses yeux, qu'elle ne savait pas comment exaucer. Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir cette envie, honteuse de se confier ainsi devant l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais pourquoi était-ce une honte ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Le criminel, même si son visage inexpressif ne laissait rien paraitre, avait mal en voyant une créature si belle, si douce et innocente souffrir ainsi. Sa main forte et indélicate saisit son menton d'un geste habile entre ses doigts, pour relever son visage et plonger ses yeux froids dans ceux bleus turquoise bien trop expressif de la rouquine. Agathe se laissa faire, l'observant doucement, presque intimidée par cet homme fort et puissant. Délicatement, et avec une douceur qui lui était assez méconnue, le Patron posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux, sentant une explosion bruler son estomac, consumer tout l'intérieur de son corps d'un amour ardent.

Le criminel s'éloigna doucement d'elle comme si de rien n'était et d'un mouvement las, s'adossa dans le dossier du canapé, tirant encore sur la cigarette jusqu'à la consumer entièrement, sous les yeux d'Agathe qui avait du mal à suivre la situation tant celle-ci lui semblait irréelle. Les joues légèrement rougies, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se demandant si le petit châtain l'avait bel et bien embrassé. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit...

 _Elle devait penser à Mathieu..._

Une idée germa dans l'esprit du Patron, une mauvaise idée sans doute. Mathieu et les autres, encore endormis, ne purent pas l'entendre. Tant mieux, ils n'auraient pas été d'accord, le criminel lui-même n'approuvait pas cette idée, pourtant persistante. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Elle le mènerait à sa perte, il le savait.

 _L'amour le tuerait._

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre trois ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que le prochain chapitre vous plaira aussi !

 **Review ? Ça me ferait très plaisir et m'aidera à m'améliorer ! :D**

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre quatre ! En attendant, bon week-end à vous ;)

 _Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	4. Chapter IV : Chute libre par amour

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Eh oui, déjà ! J'avais prévenu qu'elle serait courte ! :)_

Comment vous avez trouvé le nouveau sketch du Curry Club, Noël Morbide ? Je l'ai adoré, c'était sympa cette idée de mélanger l'ambiance Halloween/Noël, ça m'a fait penser à l'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack de Tim Burton xD Mais sinon je trouve ça exagéré qu'il se soit fait monétiser, la politique de YouTube devient vraiment... pourrit ? Heureusement qu'ils ont un sponsor, sinon je donnerais pas cher de leur collectif :/

Sinon, est-ce que vous fêtez Noël ? :)  
Moi oui ^^ Ce soir avec la famille de ma mère, demain avec la famille de mon père ^^

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer !**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

 _ **RAPIDE ANNONCE**_

.

Je vous donnerai quelques infos à la fin du chapitre sur mes futurs projets ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont :)

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre IV :** _Chute libre par amour._

.

.

.

.

.

D'une main tremblante, elle saisit une cigarette d'un paquet de Marlboro, et tira une latte avant de soupirer. Cette merde ne la calmait même pas, elle se demandait pourquoi elle continuait de fumer. Elle allait essayer d'arrêter, elle se l'était déjà promis des centaines de fois, mais à quoi bon ? Elle n'avait pas de raisons valables d'arrêter. La rouquine était chez elle, faisant les cents pas dans son salon, les tripes tordues par une certaine appréhension sourde. Le silence l'assommait, seul le bruit de ses pas légers faisant craquer le parquet en chêne, et les tics tacs incessants de la grande horloge murale se faisaient entendre, résonant au creux de ses oreilles. Elle se noyait dans le bleu céruléen des murs de son salon, alors que les minutes semblaient être des heures.

Mathieu lui avait envoyé un message paniqué, lui disant qu'il fallait absolument qu'il la voit maintenant, tout de suite, que c'était urgent. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens se fatiguaient à envoyer des messages aussi stressants, de plus, son ami savait qu'elle était de nature stressée, sensible et très facilement impressionnable, et pour elle ce message s'apparentait à une véritable torture. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et son ventre se tordait douloureusement, alors qu'elle imaginait toutes les suppositions possibles sur ce que son ami allait lui dire. Cela faisait désormais huit mois qu'il était en couple avec Amanda, huit mois qu'ils filaient le parfait amour. Avaient-ils rompu ? C'était la seule raison, selon la jeune femme, pour qu'il souhaite la voir aussi vite.

Le petit châtain avait pourtant fait tellement d'effort dans son couple ! Il s'empêchait de regarder les autres femmes, n'avait d'yeux que pour la sienne, était devenu un véritable agneau. Il faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas s'énerver avec Amanda, lui d'habitude de nature si impulsive, et la rassurait constamment lorsqu'elle piquait des crises de jalousie. Il avait même avoué récemment être malade à cette dernière, qui au début ne l'avait évidemment pas cru. Pendant une semaine elle l'avait disputé et forcé à dormir sur le canapé, avant de finalement lui apporter le bénéfice du doute. Elle le croyait désormais et curieuse, lui posait de nombreuses questions sur son trouble de l'identité. Elle n'aimait en revanche pas du tout ses personnalités : pas qu'elle avait réellement quelque chose contre eux, mais lorsqu'elle était avec Mathieu, il n'y avait que lui qu'elle souhaitait voir et avec qui elle voulait sacrifier son temps libre. Mais étonnement, leur couple avait tenu, et le vidéaste avait même emménagé chez elle.

 _Ils étaient jeunes._

 _Amoureux et plein de projets._

Agathe soupira en se rappelant qu'elle était toujours seule. Seule et loin d'avoir un enfant. Elle voyait son confident, celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami, en couple et plein de plan d'avenir dans sa vie amoureuse, ses autres amis tous casés, certains déjà mariés ou parents. Combien de fois Mathieu lui avait-il dit qu'elle était une femme parfaite, dont il aurait aimé être amoureux ? Si c'était réellement le cas, pourquoi était-elle seule ? Elle avait honte de ressentir ça, mais elle était envieuse de ce qu'avait Mathieu.

 _Jalouse._

Elle soupira doucement et essuya ses yeux rougis, tirant une autre latte sur la clope, comme si cette merde pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux, comme si ça avait le don de soigner tous les maux. Elle laissa la fumée toxique envahir ses poumons, remplir tout son corps alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et souffla doucement le nuage gris, comme du poison.

 _Un nuage nocif._

 _Comme si ça pouvait la détendre._

La sonnette retentit dans son appartement, la faisant sursauter, l'instant fatidique qu'elle attendait depuis déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes semblant enfin arrivé. Elle bougea les bras dans tous les sens, ne sachant pas quoi en faire, avant de voir un cendrier en verre posé sur son plan de travail dans lequel elle écrasa sa cigarette. Aussitôt, elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, et ouvrit pour se retrouver face à Mathieu. Ce dernier, le visage sévère, mâchoire contractée et poings serrés, entra dans l'appartement d'un pas ferme sans adresser un seul regard à son amie, le regard droit et dur, imperturbable. Agathe fronça les sourcils face à cette marque d'irrespect, mais ne dit rien, et ferma doucement la porte, observant de ses yeux doux l'homme dos à elle, debout dans le salon. Il semblait en plein conflit intérieur avec lui-même, si bien qu'elle n'osa pas parler de peur de le déranger.

 _Que lui arrivait-il ?_

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, et posa sa main délicate et douce sur son épaule robuste et carrée. Elle sourit légèrement, se voulant rassurante, son visage fin affichant une mine soucieuse. Elle voulait l'aider, elle voulait être l'épaule sur laquelle son ami pourrait se confier et pleurer. Elle voulait le soutenir, l'aider à avancer. A son contacte, elle sentit le petit châtain se tendre, et elle le remarqua serrer ses poings davantage, comme s'il cherchait à se contenir. La rouquine chercha ses mots dans sa tête soigneusement, faisant attention à bien les choisir et ouvrit la bouche dans le but de parler, mais Mathieu se retourna brusquement et avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, son corps se retrouva plaqué au sien et ses lèvres dévoraient les siennes.

Que se passait-il ? Il pensait vraiment tromper Amanda ? Il souhaitait rompre avec elle ? L'avait-il déjà fait ou comptait-il vivre dans le secret d'une relation ex-conjugale ? Etait-il amoureux, ou était-ce une simple pulsion, comme lors de cette soirée plusieurs mois auparavant ? Ou alors... était-ce vraiment Mathieu ?

Paniquée par cette situation, par la vitesse dont les évènements s'étaient déroulés, et surtout par la bouche humide de Mathieu contre la sienne, Agathe ne sut pas tout de suite comment réagir. Mathieu, sans se détacher d'elle, et avec une certaine violence non voulue, passa ses mains sur ses fesses, son excitation se faisant de plus en plus forte alors qu'il portait la demoiselle à sa chambre. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Agathe se retrouva sur son lit, avec Mathieu au-dessus d'elle. Son cerveau en surchauffe, elle se redressa brusquement et posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser fermement.

Mathieu s'éloigna d'elle en fronçant les sourcils, la regardant comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Encore essoufflé par ce baiser il resta malgré tout au-dessus d'elle, son corps appuyé contre le sien. La rouquine le souffle court, toujours paniquée mais surtout apeurée par la situation et la violence dont faisait preuve le vidéaste, continua de le repousser, tremblante, en s'exclamant :

« M-Mathieu, arrête !

-Ne m'appelle pas Mathieu ! C'est moi qui ai décidé de te faire un gosse, pas lui ! »

La voix rauque qui résonna aux creux de ses oreilles et l'haleine puant le tabac froid et l'alcool fort qui vint chatouiller ses narines n'était pas celle de son ami. Agathe se tut un instant, analysant ce qu'il venait de dire sans vraiment y arriver, et pour la première fois de la journée elle sembla remarquer les iris bleues glaciale, froides par la distance qu'elles installaient entre elle et le jeune homme, sombre et toujours aussi imperturbables.

Le Patron grogna, assez mécontent de voir la femme qu'il aimait le confondre avec un autre, et soupira doucement, restant calme malgré tout, comme à son habitude. C'était lui qui avait envoyé ce fameux message si stressant, lui qui avait décidé seul et sans l'aide de personne d'aller voir la rouquine. Cette dernière, la voix toujours aussi effrayée, ayant du mal à se remettre de cette agression, s'assit doucement, le criminel toujours sur ses genoux. Elle déclara de sa voix claire et tremblante, essayant de garder le contrôle de son coeur battant la chamade :

« Calme-toi, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je ne comprends pas... »

La phrase que le Patron lui avait dite tournait en boucle dans sa tête comme un vieux disque rouillé. Elle faisait le tour de son cerveau infiniment, les mots tournoyant devant ses yeux alors qu'elle comprenait peu à peu leur sens.

 _Un gosse..._

Le Patron posa doucement sa main contre l'intérieur de la cuisse de la jeune femme. Il la regarda, de ses yeux sombres et sévères où l'on ne pouvait déchiffrer aucun sentiment, et expliqua calmement, sans prendre le temps de choisir ses mots, comme s'il savait déjà depuis longtemps ce qu'il comptait lui dire :

« J'vais te faire un gosse. T'as personne, t'attend depuis des années. Je vais t'aider, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger.

-Quoi ? Je... c'est dingue, enfin... »

Agathe ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait la voir pour ça, huit mois après cette confession. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, tout ça semblait irréelle, elle ne pouvait pas croire que pour la première fois dans toute sa vie, une telle opportunité se présentait à elle : si elle le décidait, elle pouvait avoir un enfant.

« Mais Mathieu ? Et Amanda ? Ils en pensent quoi de tout ça ?

-Il ne sait pas, là il dort, il n'a pas dormis cette nuit. Il ne saura pas. Il faut juste que tu gardes le secret.

-Je ne peux pas lui faire un gosse dans son dos, pas à lui... »

Elle baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre, partagée entre le respect qu'elle avait envers le petit châtain et son propre désir, cette envie qui lui rongeait les tripes. Si elle acceptait et que Mathieu le découvrait, qu'arriverait-il aux personnalités ? Le Patron ne semblait pas inquiété par ça, le visage neutre, l'observant toujours de son regard calme, dit simplement :

« Tu en as marre d'attendre. Je t'offre une chance. »

Il pencha sa tête vers elle, déposant plusieurs baisers volatiles dans sa nuque, l'allongeant doucement sur le lit alors que la jeune femme fermait les yeux, en proie à un terrible dilemme intérieur. Elle se laissa faire doucement, gardant les pieds sur terre malgré les baisers de l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Le Patron avait longuement réfléchi durant ces huit mois, il avait essayé de lutter, mais l'idée qui avait germée dans son esprit, cette si mauvaise idée qui était de faire un enfant à Agathe, ne quittait plus son esprit. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre, pensé aux conséquences de ses actes, à ce que diraient Mathieu, le geek et le Hippie, mais en voyant que la relation entre son créateur et Amanda devenait de plus en plus sérieuse, il s'était décidé à agir pour son bien et d'assouvir son désir parfaitement égoïste de voir la femme qu'il aimait devenir sienne.

Agathe soupira, ses yeux humides témoignaient de son envie de pleurer, pourtant elle hocha doucement la tête, alors que le criminel passait ses mains sous son chemisier. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour résister à ça, pas assez forte pour ignorer cette opportunité. Elle était en train de trahir son ami. Elle retient doucement un gémissement en sentant les doigts rugueux et froids du Patron sur sa poitrine nue, n'osant pas observer le corps au-dessus d'elle, ce corps qui était à la fois celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais aussi celui de son ami.

 _Pardon, Mathieu..._

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans la soirée, l'odeur de son amant emplissait encore la pièce, était imprégnée dans ses draps et étourdissait ses sens. Mais elle était seul, il n'était plus là. Ce n'était pas important pour elle, Agathe ressentait le besoin de se retrouver seul, pour faire le point sur sa situation actuelle, pour se retrouver avec elle-même. L'après-midi de débauche qu'elle avait passé tournait en boucle dans sa tête comme un film de cul. Elle soupira doucement en passant une main sur son front et ferma les yeux un instant.

Un bébé. Elle allait peut-être avoir un bébé, le Patron lui offrait cette possibilité. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, mais tout ça était pourtant vrai. L'aimait-il ? Ça semblait inespéré venant de lui, venant de la part d'un homme qui n'était pourtant pas censé être humain, qui aurait dû ne rien ressentir.

 _Qui ne pouvait pas aimer._

Agathe sourit doucement. Au fond d'elle, elle avait le sentiment de vivre une romance défendue, ce qui ne la rendait que plus excitante. Ce moment d'amour et de passion qu'ils avaient tous les deux échangé, les baisers brulants sur sa peau et les caresses hâtives avaient un gout d'interdit, comme si elle venait de franchir une barrière invisible entre le bien et le mal. Le visage de Mathieu lui apparut, et elle se sentit honteuse et coupable, se mordant la lèvre. Elle le chassa de ses pensées en soupirant, une crainte sourde vibrant au fond de son estomac. La rouquine enfouit son visage sous son oreiller, essayant de l'ignorer du mieux qu'elle put, comme si ça pouvait effacer ses problèmes...

 _On ne peut pas éviter ses problèmes éternellement._

 _Elle le savait pourtant._

Evidemment, Agathe ne tomba pas enceinte au premier essai, et cru pendant un instant être stérile. Plusieurs fois pendant trois mois, le Patron vint lui rendre visite lorsqu'il avait la chance d'être la seule personnalité éveillée dans le corps de Mathieu. Ce dernier ne se doutait de rien, le Geek et le Hippie non plus, mais tous avaient pourtant remarqué le regard fuyant d'Agathe, qui se sentant coupable, n'osait plus les regarder dans les yeux.

Chaque fois que le Patron venait lui rendre visite, tantôt pour essayer de l'engrosser, tantôt pour son propre plaisir, elle se réveillait seule. Il craignait sans doute voir le jour se lever à ses côtés, et préférait s'éclipser avant, comme s'il souhaitait taire l'amour brulant qui le consumait. Il avait aussi peur, tout naturellement, que le petit châtain ne découvre la vérité : de plus, Amanda, méfiante à cause de ses anciennes expériences, n'était pas dupe.

Toujours est-il que ce qui devait arriver arriva, et la jeune femme finit par tomber enceinte. Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire ce qu'elle ressentit, ce moment de joie intense alors qu'elle comprit que plus jamais elle ne serait seule, qu'une personne aurait enfin besoin d'elle. Cet instant fut pourtant accompagné d'un mauvais moment, assez douloureux pour la demoiselle : le Patron arrêta de venir la voir. Il l'avait mis enceinte, c'était réussi, qu'avait-il de plus à gagner ? Il fallait maintenant qu'il taise son amour, qu'il disparaisse loin d'elle pour mieux guérir.

Pendant plusieurs mois, Agathe avait réussi à cacher sa grossesse à son entourage, et surtout à Mathieu et Amanda. Elle avait presque coupé les ponts avec eux, ne les voyait que très rarement, contrairement à l'époque où justement, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir son ami et confident au moins une fois par semaine. Tout semblait fonctionner, mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas : alors qu'elle approchait de son quatrième mois, son ventre commençait doucement à grossir et elle ne pourrait pas cacher ça.

Debout dans la cuisine en train de boire un verre d'eau, ayant bannis l'alcool et les clopes, Agathe réfléchit à sa situation actuelle. Même si au début elle assimilait sa grossesse à un rêve, aujourd'hui elle s'était habituée à tout ça, à cette chose grandissant au plus profond d'elle.

 _Son bébé._

Elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup, toute sa vie allait changer du jour au lendemain, c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Mais comment expliquer à ses proches qu'elle élèverait un gamin seul ? Si ça ne la dérangeait pas elle, elle savait que ses parents et grands-parents, voir tous les autres membres de sa famille, la trouverait stupide et inconsciente : une femme qui souhaite élever un enfant seul est souvent mal vu. Mais pire que sa famille, pire que ses amis, comment l'expliquer à Mathieu et Amanda ? Devait-elle se taire, laisser le géniteur de l'enfant dans l'ignorance comme prévu ? Elle ne savait pas.

 _Elle ne savait plus._

 _Elle doutait de tout._

Une voix lui disait de prévenir Mathieu, c'était son corps, son enfant, il méritait de savoir. Mais une autre, sans doute plus forte, lui disait de ne rien dire : le petit châtain ne serait pas énervé contre elle, leur amitié serait intacte, son couple se porterait bien, en clair tout serait mieux ainsi ?

Elle soupira doucement en posant son verre d'eau sur la table, jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre où le mauvais temps faisait rage. Le ciel gris semblait annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles alors qu'accompagné de ses nuages noirs, il surplombait la ville d'un air menaçant. La rouquine vêtue de son peignoir blanc, sourit doucement, assez heureuse d'être au chaud chez elle alors qu'on sonna à sa porte. Elle haussa un sourcil en soupirant, se demandant qui pouvait bien la déranger en ce dimanche matin et alla ouvrir.

 _Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça..._

Mathieu était là, devant elle, les sourcils froncés, haletant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Il semblait furieux, sa mâchoire était contractée, son visage tordu par une grimace de colère. Mais ce qui attira l'attention d'Agathe fut son regard qui à lui tout seul lui disait ce qui n'allait pas, ses yeux bleus ciel noyés par la peur, la tristesse, mais plus que tout par un sentiment de trahison. Le ventre d'Agathe se tourna douloureusement alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre et fronçais les sourcils, l'air inquiet. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si le vidéaste était au courant de tout. Elle recula un peu pour le laisser entrer, alors qu'une bourrasque de vent glacé s'infiltra dans la maison. Mathieu entra brusquement en la poussant, et Agathe tituba, manquant de tomber en arrière, effrayée et étonnée par son attitude.

« ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QU'IL T'A PRIS ?!

-Qu-quoi ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

-DE ÇA ! »

En disant ces mots, il arracha le peignoir de la jeune femme, laissant apparaître son ventre arrondie, se fichant de la nudité de cette dernière. Agathe rougit, non pas gênée de son corps nu devant Mathieu, mais de honte, sachant qu'il avait découvert la vérité. Pour qui devait-il la prendre ? Elle lui avait fait un enfant dans son dos, elle l'avait trahi... Les larmes aux yeux, elle ramassa son peignoir au sol pour s'enrouler maladroitement dedans, n'osant pas lui répondre ou le regarder.

Mathieu donna un rapide coup de pied dans la porte d'entrée pour la fermer et s'avança rapidement vers Agathe, faisant reculer celle-ci jusqu'à ce que son dos ne heurte un des murs oranges pâle du couloir. Le vidéaste ne criait plus, sa voix était brisée et ses yeux l'imploraient, comme s'il souhaitait qu'elle lui dise que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'une blague. Cet homme n'était plus que le désespoir incarné.

« Comment je vais faire, Agathe, comme tu as pu me faire ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, alors qu'il la regardait de ses yeux humides.

Agathe se décida enfin à relever les yeux, comme si elle prenait ses responsabilités en main, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Mathieu semblait brisé, détruit, et elle réalisa alors l'ampleur des dégâts, où son envie égoïste les avait conduit. Pourtant, et malgré toute l'empathie et la compassion qu'elle éprouvait envers Mathieu, elle ne pensait qu'à son bonheur.

 _Elle ne regrettait rien._

« Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Amanda ? Elle va me quitter ! J'veux pas qu'elle me quitte à cause de vos conneries !

-J-je... je suis tellement désolé, Mathieu, c'était plus fort que moi... » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Le petit châtain prit sa tête entre ses mains, alors que ses larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas de gosse, ne souhaitait même pas en entendre parler : il haïssait les enfants, n'en avait jamais voulu et n'en voudrait jamais. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant qu'il allait être père ? Comment réagirait Amanda quand elle saurait qu'il allait avoir un enfant avec une autre femme ? Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'avait trahi, elle qui était pourtant sa confidente, une amie fidèle. Comme quoi, on ne peut faire confiance à personne sur cette putain de planète.

 _Personne._

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre quatre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que le dernier chapitre vous plaira aussi !

 **Review ? Ça me ferait très plaisir et m'aidera à m'améliorer ! :D**

.

 _ **FUTUR PROJET**_

.

 **-Poupée de chair et de sang :** Fanfiction de cinq chapitres sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel avec comme pairing un Matoine. Elle est terminée.

 **-L'histoire de deux frères :** OS de Noël (fanfiction de un chapitre) sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel. Elle est déjà terminée.

 **-Au commencement :** Fanfiction de cinq chapitres sur **S** alut **L** es **G** eeks. Elle est déjà terminée.

.

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre cinq ! En attendant, bon week-end à vous ;)

 ** _Je vous donnerai plus d'informations sur mes prochaines fanfictions dans le dernier chapitre (date de sortie, résumé...)_**

 _Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	5. Chapter V : Un homme brisé

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Je vous remercie beaucoup de l'avoir lue, que vous ayez commenté ou non, et j'espère que mon travail vous aura plu :)_

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, pour ceux qui ont fêté ! ^^ Vous avez eu quoi comme cadeaux ? Moi j'ai eu trois figurines pop (Legolas, Lurtz et Pipin) deux t-shirt de la série Sherlock, un chapeau steampunk, une peluche éléphant (non je ne suis pas une gamine...), le tombe 2 de bloody Harry et un CD d'Orelsan ^^

Plus qu'une semaine de vacances, du moins pour moi, alors profitez bien ! :D

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer !**

.

 _ **RAPIDE ANNONCE**_

Je vous parlerais en détail de mes prochaines fanfictions à la fin de ce chapitre, si vous êtes intéressé allez y jeter un oeil ! :) (Résumé, date de sortie...)

.

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre V :** _Deux grossesses pour un homme brisé._

.

.

.

.

.

Ce jour-là, lorsque Mathieu avait fait une petite visite surprise à Agathe et avait au passage eut la confirmation de sa grossesse, ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup parlés, criés, pleurés pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Durant presque trois heures ils s'étaient disputés et expliqués sur le pourquoi du comment, de quelle façon tout cela avait pu se produire. Mathieu se sentit trahi, blessé, perdu, pourtant vers la fin de leur entretient il ne criait plus, ne pleurait plus, comme s'il était vidé de toute son énergie. Affalé sur le sofa noir de la jeune femme, il fixait le mur beige devant lui, incapable de regarder ailleurs.

 _Il lui en voulait toujours._

 _Il lui en voudrait toujours..._

Mais il n'arrivait tout bonnement plus à s'énerver contre elle, il ne voulait plus s'énerver contre elle, ça ne changerait rien. De toute manière, la date pour avorter était déjà passée, et il ne pouvait pas la forcer à accoucher sous x ou quoi que ce soit. C'était son choix à elle, il devait le respecter. La seule chose qui lui importait maintenant, était d'en parler à Amanda.

« Tu pourrais ne rien lui dire ? » proposa Agathe d'une petite voix, souhaitant l'aider à trouver une solution, se sentant terriblement coupable.

« Non, je l'aime, je vais lui dire la vérité, tout lui expliquer. » murmura le concerné en secouant faiblement la tête de gauche à droite.

Le vidéaste préférait annoncer ça lui-même à sa compagne, de peur qu'elle ne le découvre d'elle-même un jour. La rouquine comprenait ça, mais avait assez peur de ce qu'il se passerait après ça, de ce qu'il adviendrait des personnalités, et plus précisément du Patron. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs, comment Mathieu avait appris sa grossesse. Assise à côté de lui, elle releva la tête et demanda timidement :

« Comment tu l'as su ? »

Le petit châtain, sans tourner la tête vers elle, lui jeta malgré tout un bref regard, le visage totalement neutre. Il soupira un peu, jouant avec un pan de son t-shirt à l'effigie de Harley Quinn, avant de chercher de sa main tremblante son paquet de clope dans la poche de son anorak vert pomme, négligemment posé sur le dossier du canapé en disant d'un ton amer :

« Le Geek a entendu le Patron en parler avec toi, il y a déjà un bout de temps. Mais il l'a menacé, alors cet idiot n'a rien dit. Enfin, il a quand même fini par vendre la mèche, mais trop tard.

-C'est pas de ma faute, il me faisait peur... » se plaignit le Geek, prenant le contrôle du corps de Mathieu.

Ce dernier avait maintenant une expression triste, apeuré, alors que sa moue boudeuse arracha un soupir triste à Agathe. Elle n'avait pensé à personne, elle les avait trahi, qu'allait leur faire Mathieu désormais ? Elle n'osa pas le lui demander, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur son corps et que tout ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Le vidéaste repris le contrôle de son corps et se leva en soupirant.

« Bon, j'te laisse. »

Toujours sans un regard ou quoi que ce soit, il saisit son anorak d'une main en se levant du sofa, avant de traverser le salon sans lui jeter un regard ou quoi que ce soit, et l'enfila dans le corridor avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de disparaitre dehors. La rouquine ne le retint pas. Elle se contenta de l'observer en silence avant de soupirer, se demandant ce qui allait se passer par la suite, et surtout si Mathieu saurait lui pardonner un jour.

Le plancher craqua sous des pas puissants mais mal assurés, alors que la porte d'entrée se ferma en un petit bruit sourd. Amanda, assise au bar de la cuisine, ferma les yeux en sentant le calme autrefois agréable, brisé par l'arrivé de son compagnon aux épaules tendues sous la pression d'une annonce qui ne pouvait pas être bonne. Le stress consumait Mathieu dos à elle, elle le savait sans même le voir, et craignait à présent ce qu'il allait lui dire. Son souffle s'était coupé, incapable de respirer tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit ce qui le dérangeait.

 _Ce qui le rendait nerveux._

 _Elle savait que c'était grave._

La respiration lourde de Mathieu, ses yeux brulants posés sur sa nuque, il était immobile, ne bougeait plus. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et la brune ferma les yeux en attendant l'instant fatidique où il parlerait, ce moment semblant à la fois si proche et si loin d'arriver.

« Agathe est enceinte de moi. »

Un bruit sec retentit dans l'appartement, la claque était partie toute seule sans qu'Amanda ne puisse la retenir. Ses yeux noisette plein de larmes étaient remplis d'incompréhension, mais aussi d'une tristesse et d'une rancoeur qu'elle avait déjà connue plusieurs fois. Désormais face à Mathieu, et non dos à lui, ce dernier put l'observer plus pleinement, incapable de réparer cette erreur dont il était coupable, sans pour autant en être réellement responsable. Une main sur sa joue rougit, les yeux ternes et fatigués, vitreux à cause de la tristesse, il fixait la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis plus ou moins un an, l'air dépité. Il semblait vidé de son énergie, incapable de se défendre, et soupira doucement en baissant la tête, ne supportant pas l'air accusateur et brisé d'Amanda.

Cette dernière ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt si, elle ne comprenait que trop bien cette situation. Elle avait fait encore une fois confiance à un homme par amour qui s'était au final foutu de sa gueule, et avait en plus de ça était trahi par une amie de longue date. Ça ne l'étonnait même plus, peut-être était-ce son destin ? Finir seul, trahi par ses amants et ses amis ?

Elle s'était toujours méfié d'Agathe, elle n'aimait pas la proximité de son amie avec Mathieu, mais n'avait jamais fait aucune remarque au petit châtain à ce sujet, sachant qu'il était très proche de la rouquine.

 _Quelle erreur..._

« Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?! Je te faisais confiance ! Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement stupide.. J'aurais dû me douter que t'étais comme les autres, à penser qu'avec ta bite ! »

Elle faisait à présent les cents pas dans le salon, son visage entre ses mains, réalisant l'erreur qu'elle avait fait en emménageant avec Mathieu. Ce dernier, semblant retrouver son énergie en l'entendant se lamenter, se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, animé par une motivation nouvelle, celle de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, et de s'innocenter.

 _Il devait se faire pardonner..._

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je t'ai pas trompé, enfin... je ne voulais pas le faire, je-

-Tu vas me dire que ce n'était pas toi, c'est ça ?! Que ce n'était pas ta faute ?! » le coupa-t-elle, en le regardant, ses yeux bruns rouges et humides.

Elle était blessée, ça se voyait, et son air hautain ne faisait qu'énerver Mathieu davantage, même si le comportement de la jeune femme était compréhensible. Pourtant, quand il dit ça, il put voir dans son regard une lueur d'espoir, comme si elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'était pas coupable, que tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

« Exactement ! C'était le Patron, seulement le Patron ! C'était sa faute à lui et à Agathe, moi j'ai rien à voir avec leur connerie, j't'assure ! »

Amanda le regarda en s'essuyant les yeux, le corps secoué par des sanglots bruyants qui tordaient douloureusement sa gorge. Elle savait qu'il était malade, elle voulait le croire, mais la vie lui avait appris à se méfier des hommes. Qui lui disait que Mathieu ne se cachait pas derrière sa maladie ? Qui lui disait qu'il ne recommencerait pas, avec à chaque fois la même excuse ?

« Comment je peux savoir que tu me dis la vérité ?

-Tu me fais confiance, non ? »

Il demanda ça, plein d'espoir, sachant pertinemment que non, Amanda ne lui faisait pas confiance, et qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à croire les personnes de son entourage. Pourtant, la brune soupira en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, totalement dépassée par les évènements. Elle aimait Mathieu, elle voulait le garder près d'elle pour toujours, elle croyait au destin, et c'était lui, elle le savait. C'était lui l'amour de sa vie, son prince charmant.

 _C'était lui le bon._

 _Lui et personne d'autre._

Alors oui, elle se sentait trahi actuellement, et elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas croire Mathieu tout le temps, lui faire une confiance aveugle alors qu'elle devait rester sur ses gardes. Mais elle voulait rester avec lui, continuer l'aventure et voir où tout ça les conduirait, où la mènerait son amour inconditionnel pour lui.

 _Elle voulait le croire._

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, regardant le sol, alors que le plancher grinça sous des pas lourds et désormais plein d'assurance, avant que Mathieu, debout derrière le canapé, ne pose ses mains rugueuses sur ses épaules. Amanda soupira doucement et posa sa main sur la main gauche de Mathieu agrippée à son épaule. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, elle allait pardonner, mais surtout laisser une autre chance au petit châtain. A une condition, évidemment. Ou plusieurs.

« Je veux que tu prennes tes médicaments. »

Pendant un instant, la respiration de Mathieu se coupa et le silence envahit la pièce, alors qu'Amanda attendait sa réponse, le coeur battant la chamade et l'attente lui tordant les tripes. Le vidéaste réfléchit un instant à cette demande, pesant le pour et le contre, imaginant ce que serait sa vie sans sa maladie, sans ses personnalités pour lui créer des emmerdes. Et comme ça, il garderait Amanda. Il aimait cette idée, même si ça provoquait chez lui un petit pincement au coeur.

« D'accord, je vais reprendre mon traitement.

-Et autre chose...

-Tout ce que tu veux. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, ses beaux yeux encore plein de larmes, et Mathieu lui sourit doucement en caressant sa joue, comme pour la rassurer et l'encourager. Amanda détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre, en pensant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander. C'était tellement dur, mais elle devait se lancer.

« Je veux qu'on ait un enfant. »

S'en fut trop pour Mathieu qui manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, s'écartant vivement d'elle en agitant les bras, alors qu'il commença à arpenter la pièce. Totalement dépassé par les évènement -il ne s'attendait pas à ça- à la fois apeuré et furieux, tourna les yeux vers sa compagne, le visage tordu par la colère et ses yeux plein d'appréhension, il s'exclama dans l'incompréhension la plus totale face à cette demande saugrenue :

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule, hein ?! Je hais les gosses, putain !

-Tu vas avoir un enfant avec Agathe, tu l'aimes, hein ?!

-Non, je ne l'aime pas, bordel, j't'ai dit que ce n'était pas moi !

-Que tu l'aimes ou non, c'est trop tard, tu vas avoir un gamin avec elle, alors pourquoi pas avec moi ? On est en couple, je t'aime, et je veux qu'on fonde une famille ensemble ! Tu l'as fait avec une autre, alors pourquoi pas avec moi ?! Si tu m'aimes, tu peux bien le faire non ?!

-M-mais... mais tu ne peux pas me forcer, merde ! J'y suis pour rien, dans tout ça ! Je te le jure ! Je... je ne voulais pas lui faire de gosse, j'en veux pas...

-Alors dis-lui d'avorter, dis-lui que tu n'élèveras pas le bébé avec elle ! Fais lui comprendre que tu ne l'aime pas !

-Mais elle sait déjà que je ne veux pas m'occuper de son gosse, et aussi que je ne l'aime pas ! Elle aime le Patron, cette idiote, et je ne peux pas la forcer à avorter... C'est son choix, tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

-Oui c'est son choix, mais c'était le tien de ne pas avoir d'enfant, et elle t'en a fait un dans le dos, si je comprends bien ?! Tu trouves ça correcte ?!

-Oui, enfin non, mais... Mais-

-Ya pas de mais qui tienne, Mathieu. Cette fille est une conne égoïste, comme tes personnalités et cette putain de maladie qui contrôle ta vie ! »

Mathieu soupira, s'arrêtant au milieu du salon, regardant ses pieds. Tout allait trop vite, la situation lui échappait, et il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une impasse. Il ne savait pas comment échapper à cette situation, il aimait Amanda, et voulait rester avec elle, mais était-il prêt pour tout ça ? Prêt à avoir un gosse, à l'élever, et s'en occuper ? Non, évidemment, il n'avait jamais voulu de gosse, n'en voulait pas et n'en voudrait jamais. La brune croisa les bras en soupirant, tournant à nouveau le dos à son compagnon, d'un air triste.

« Je t'aime Mathieu, mais je veux des enfants. Je suis plus toute jeune, je ne pourrais pas avoir de gosse toute ma vie contrairement à toi, et je ne veux pas non plus fonder une famille trop tard... Que tu le veuilles ou non, que ce soit de ta faute ou pas, tu vas être père. Et si... si tu n'es pas prêt à l'être avec moi, alors on devrait s'arrêter là, je pense... » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes projets d'avenir, ils n'étaient pas pareils, et par conséquent, ils auraient mieux fait de rompre. Pourtant, et comme s'il ne souhaitait pas s'avouer vaincu, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas se faire jeter, Mathieu fronça les sourcils en secouant vivement la tête, décidé.

« Non, non, on va rester ensemble et... et j'vais te le faire, ce gosse. »

Amanda fronça les sourcils, très heureuse, mais pas vraiment convaincu. Elle savait qu'elle lui en demandait beaucoup, elle savait qu'elle le forçait en quelque sorte à faire une chose dont il n'avait pas envie, mais elle lui avait laissé une échappatoire qu'il avait refusé de prendre. Peut-être était-il prêt, finalement ? Le petit châtain déglutit en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit, ce qu'il comptait faire, mais ne changea pas d'avis, car même si jamais il ne l'avouerait, Mathieu avait peur de continuer sans Amanda et son sale caractère.

 _Il avait trop peur de la perdre._

Dès le premier essai, comme pour faire en sorte que Mathieu ne puisse plus reculer ou changer d'avis, Amanda tomba enceinte. Elle était heureuse, elle allait commencer une nouvelle vie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et leur enfant. Agathe continuait aussi d'avancer, épanouis comme jamais. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de bonheur et de confiance en elle, c'était comme si elle venait de renaître. Mathieu lui, ne savait pas trop où se placer, comme se réagir face à ces deux gosses qu'il allait avoir avec deux femmes différentes. Il déambulait dans sa ville, vivait sa routine quotidienne par automatisme sans laisser paraître ses peurs, son mal être où la rage qui lui bouffait les tripes. Il observait, impuissant, sa vie changer du tout au tout, sans réagir, sans pouvoir rien faire. Il n'était plus qu'un corps vide, une simple carapace creuse.

 _Il était là sans être là._

Assise dans le canapé de son salon avec une tasse de thé menthe verveine, Agathe regardait la télévision. L'émission « les trente histoires les plus mystérieuses » était un programme qui l'avait toujours fasciné, et depuis toujours elle se posait beaucoup de question sur le surnaturel, ne sachant pas comment se positionner face à tout ça.

La sonnette retentit, et elle haussa un sourcil en se levant difficilement du canapé à cause de son gros ventre. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ouvrit, se retrouvant à son grand étonnement face à Mathieu, lui qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis maintenant quatre mois. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la taille de son ventre, comme s'il avait oublié que la rouquine en était à son huitième mois. Le vidéaste n'était pas censé être ici, il le savait, et ils avaient d'ailleurs convenu tous les deux qu'ils ne devaient plus se voir.

« Mathieu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Amanda sait que tu es là ?

-Hum, je... Elle ne le sait pas, mais c'est pas grave... ne lui dit rien, s'il te plait. »

Ça ne risquait pas de toute manière, Agathe et Amanda ne se parlaient plus, la brune en voulant terriblement à la rouquine pour toute cette histoire. C'était normal, et Agathe ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, de toute manière elle ne pouvait pas : après tout, ce qu'il se passait était de sa faute. La jeune fille avait néanmoins appris la grossesse d'Amanda par une amie. La rouquine, intriguée par la venue de Mathieu, se dépêcha de le faire entrer, et demanda assez surprise :

« Alors comme ça, tu vas être papa ?

-Tu es la seule que ça semble encore étonner. » murmura-t-il d'un ton amer.

Il retira son gilet et l'attacha à un cintre de la penderie, observant la décoration et les alentours comme s'il venait pour la première fois. En effet, l'allure du corridor et du salon avait légèrement changé, et on voyait par l'application qu'il y avait à écarter le danger de cette maison qu'un heureux évènement allait arriver. La jeune femme ferma la porte en l'observant, perplexe, puis sourit, assez contente malgré tout de voir son ancien ami avec qui elle était si proche, avant de demander :

« Fille ou garçon ?

-Les deux. Et toi ?

-Garçon. »

Le petit châtain hocha doucement la tête, et soupira légèrement avant de reposer ses yeux sur Agathe. Cette dernière passa une main dans ses cheveux, assez gêné malgré tout de se retrouver face à lui après ces plusieurs mois, et demanda après s'être racer la gorge :

« Donc, pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Ecoute, ça ne va pas être facile pour toi, et je... je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'une pension avant que je m'en aille, ou un peu d'argent...

-Que tu t'en ailles ? Tu pars ?

-Oui, je déménage avec Amanda dans le sud, près de Nice. »

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard, ça lui faisait mal de lui annoncer ça comme ça, à elle qui avait été son amie et sa confidente durant ces quelques mois. Il l'aimait beaucoup, elle comptait beaucoup pour lui mais il avait dû faire un choix, c'était soit elle soit Amanda. Il avait décidé avec sa compagne de partir loin, dans un village calme près des parents de la demoiselle, où ils pourraient élever leurs enfants tranquillement.

« Je ne veux pas de ton argent, Mathieu. J'ai décidé d'avoir un enfant seul, je vais m'en occuper et subvenir à ses besoins, seul. »

Le vidéaste soupira, comme exaspéré par cette réponse, alors qu'il passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué. Contrairement à Agathe, qui très épanouie, semblait avoir gagné une nouvelle jeunesse grâce à sa grossesse, Mathieu semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup. Il était pâle, son teint cireux recouvert d'une épaisse barbe qu'il ne comptait pas raser, et ses yeux cernés et ternes avaient perdus leur éclat. Il grogna, assez impatient et agacé par tout ça en s'exclamant :

« C'est aussi mon gosse !

-Non, c'est le mien. » le coupa une voix rauque alors qu'il changea brusquement d'expression.

Le Patron venait de prendre le contrôle de son corps, visiblement très énervé. Son intervention ne fit qu'énerver Mathieu davantage, qui se mit à agiter les bras en arpentant la pièce, comme s'il venait de retrouver toute sa hargne et son énergie, celle de sa vie d'avant, avant qu'il ne soit bientôt père.

« Non, ce n'est pas le tien ! Tu n'es qu'une putain de maladie, un parasite qui empreinte mon putain de corps ! Et tu vas disparaitre en plus, alors ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées ! »

Se rendant compte de la bourde qu'il venait de commettre, et de la délicatesse avec laquelle il avait dit les choses, il se tourna brusquement vers Agathe, gêné et apeuré par sa réaction. La demoiselle le regarda, les yeux remplis de tristesse et d'incompréhension, en murmurant :

« Disparaître ? Comment ça ?

-Je... je suis vraiment désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça, Agathe, mais il faut que je le fasse, tu comprends ? Je veux dire... je suis malade, je dois me soigner ! »

Agathe hocha la tête en détournant le regard, essuyant ses yeux humides, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître sa tristesse. Elle savait que ça finirait par arriver un jour, et aurait dû être heureuse pour le petit châtain, heureuse qu'il décide enfin de se soigner de cette maladie dont il avait fait son quotidien. La gorge nouée par les larmes, et souhaitant éviter le regard désolé de Mathieu, elle lâcha un petit rire forcé avant de demander d'une petite voix amusée :

« E-et les troubles de l'érection ?

-Je ferais avec, ou alors je prendrais du viagra comme les vieux ! » sourit doucement Mathieu en voyant son amie plaisanter.

Elle renifla, frottant encore un peu ses yeux rougis par les larmes, se calmant doucement. Elle aimait le Patron, elle aimait cette personnalité et ce qu'elle dégageait, mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une amourette, un peu comme un amour d'été ou d'adolescent... Elle savait que même si elle l'avait voulu, ils n'auraient pas pu vivre leur amour librement, et même, ça n'auraient jamais marché entre eux. Le criminel n'était pas fait pour la vie de famille, malgré ce qu'il éprouvait envers elle.

Elle regarda Mathieu qui lui sourit, l'air désolé, sachant sans doute ce qu'elle ressentait. Durant plusieurs années il avait partagé ce corps, et même si la disparition de ses personnalités créerait un manque, ça allait lui faire du bien de reprendre pleinement le contrôle de sa vie. Son visage changea brusquement d'expression, ses traits se firent plus fermes, les yeux plus distants, plus froids et sombres, alors que calmement, il sortit machinalement une clope de la poche de son jeans. Sa voix rauque et éraillée dit d'un ton posé :

« Il ne faut pas que tu sois triste, tu sais. Il aurait fini par prendre ses pilules un jour ou l'autre, c'est comme ça. Amanda le voulait, et lui aussi il le voulait.

-Oui Agathe, il a raison. Ce n'est pas ta faute. » dit le petit châtain, reprenant le contrôle de son corps.

La rouquine hocha doucement la tête, heureuse malgré tout d'avoir entendu une dernière fois la voix du père de son enfant. Enfin, d'une des personnalités du père de son enfant. Le criminel n'était pas réel, elle avait fini par s'y faire, c'était avec Mathieu qu'elle avait couché. Pas avec le Patron. Elle s'était appropriée le corps de son ami, avait profité de son esprit malade pour en tirer ce qu'elle voulait. Maintenant elle devait le laisser partir, pour son propre bien, mais aussi le sien.

Assez gêné, le petit châtain se racla la gorge et prit son gilet gris sur le cintre dans la penderie qui se trouvait dans l'entrée, avant de l'enfiler. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge murale, avant de se racler la gorge et de dire d'un ton désolé :

« Je devrais y aller. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas d'argent pour le gosse ?

-Non Mathieu, c'est gentil mais... mais non. »

Il hocha doucement la tête avec un soupir, et fit trois pas dans sa direction, sous l'oeil surpris de la demoiselle. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras pendant plusieurs longues secondes, profitant de la dernière fois où il verrait son amie, mère d'un de ses gosses. Comment avait-il pu en si peu de temps se retrouver avec autant de gamin, lui qui détestait ça ? Il ne savait pas. Tout semblait avoir disparu autours d'eux, alors que les adieux s'éternisait. Seuls les tics tacs incessants de l'horloge résonnaient dans son oreille, alors que le parfum de rose et de vanille de la jeune femme chatouillait ses narines. Elle allait lui manquer, il le savait.

 _Beaucoup lui manquer..._

Il se sépara doucement d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de s'éloigner doucement, sans un mot. La rouquine l'observa quitter sa vie pour toujours en silence, le coeur serré et les yeux humides. Elle aimait tellement Mathieu... pas en amour, évidemment, mais c'était un ami précieux, avec qui elle s'entendait si bien... Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi comprise par quelqu'un. Mais il partait pour ne plus revenir, pour ne plus jamais la revoir. C'était ainsi que ça devait se passer, elle devait s'y faire. Elle sentait encore la brulure de ses lèvres sur son front, ce baiser si tendre et agréable. Elle aurait aimé aussi, même si il n'était pas réel et qu'il n'était qu'une maladie, dire une dernière fois au revoir au Patron.

 _Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait..._

 _Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait..._

Elle posa une main sur son ventre, laissant des petits gémissements plaintifs sortir de sa gorge étranglée, alors qu'elle fondit en larmes. Tant d'émotion en une seule journée... il fallait qu'elle se remette vite, elle ne pouvait pas sombrer dans sa tristesse et désespérer, elle n'était plus seule désormais.

 _Elle ne le serait plus jamais._

Elle renfila et essuya les sillons humides sur ses joues avec le dos de sa main, et redressa sa tête, toujours debout et immobile au milieu du couloir de l'entrée en train de fixer droit devant elle la porte par laquelle Mathieu était parti. Elle devait se ressaisir, rester forte. Elle ne verrait plus Mathieu, elle ne verrait plus le Patron, mais elle ne manquerait pas de dire à son fils à quel point son père était une personne bien malgré sa maladie, à quel point elle avait été égoïste, mais surtout à quel point elle l'aimait.

 _Elle ne regrettait rien._

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fanfiction et j'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous aura plu ! :) N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à mes autres projets et à vous abonner à mon compte ! Bonne fin de vacances !

 **Review ? Ça me ferait très plaisir et m'aidera à m'améliorer ! :D**

.

 **FUTUR PROJET**

.

 **-Poupée de chair et de sang :** Fanfiction de cinq chapitres sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel avec comme pairing un Matoine. Le premier chapitre sortira le samedi dans deux semaines, une semaine après L'histoire de deux frères.

 **Résumé :**

 _Antoine s'est associé avec le Curry Club sur un nouveau projet : un film qu'il a écrit avec Mathieu et Claire. Ils se sont tous les trois beaucoup investis, et Antoine se sent capable de conclure avec Mathieu et ses grands yeux innocents. Mais tel Janus aux deux visages, son ami cache bien son jeu, et rien ne se passera comme prévu._

 **-L'histoire de deux frères :** Petit OS (fanfiction de un chapitre) de Noël un peu triste sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel. Il est déjà terminé et sortira samedi prochain !

 **Résumé :**

 _La vie n'est pas un conte de fée. Et malgré ça certaines histoires vraies sont encore plus belles que les récits d'antan. Alors venez, approchez tous, car c'est aujourd'hui une de ces histoires que je vais vous conter. Une histoire dramatique, pleine de malheurs de tristesse, de complicité et d'amour. L'histoire de la rencontre de Mathieu et Antoine. L'histoire de deux frères._

 **-Au commencement :** Fanfiction de cinq chapitres sur **S** alut **L** es **G** eek qui sortira lorsque _Poupée de chair et de sang_ sera terminée !

 **Résumé :**

 _Tout le monde connait Salut Les Geeks, la célèbre émission de Mathieu Sommet. Tout le monde connait aussi les trois personnalités qu'il incarne, mais en revanche, personne ne sait que celles-ci sont réelles. Elles sont apparus au fur et à mesure de son enfance et adolescence, évoluant en même temps que lui à cette époque où il est si dur de savoir qui on est._

.

Bref, merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'à là ! Dites moi en commentaire si l'un de mes futurs projets pourrait éventuellement vous plaire :) Merci encore à vous d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, bonne continuation à vous et n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon compte !

 ** _(Pour ceux qui veulent, je me fais un peu de pub pour mes différents réseaux juste après ^^)_**

 _Amour et licorne *^*_

.

 **PUBLICITE :**

.

 _ **Page Facebook :**_

Si vous aimez ce que fait Mathieu Sommet et son collectif Nantais, le Curry Club, vous pouvez liker ma page Facebook : Mathieu Sommet et le Curry Club. J'y partage les publications de Mathieu Sommet/le Curry Club, parfois des vidéos ou Interviews, des photos et aussi mes chapitres.

 _ **Vous pouvez aussi me suivre/m'ajouter sur différents réseaux sociaux :**_

 _Facebook :_ Misse Curly

 _Twitter :_ mlle_curly

 _Instagram :_ mlle_curly

 _Tumblr :_ Mlle Curly

 _Fanfiction :_ Mlle Curly

 _Wattpad :_ MlleCurly

 _AO3 :_ MlleCurly

.

.


End file.
